You don't understand
by Ameliaherondale
Summary: Clary joins a new school in their final year. Making friends is always hard. It's harder to make friends when memories make it hard to move on and trust. And what happens when a figure from the past makes a reappearance?
1. New house

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of these characters the joys of that belongs to the lovely and amazing Cassandra Clare! **_

_**This is my second fic. Now doing 2 at once. The idea just came to me. Stick with it.  
Thanks.  
Hope you like it!**_

_**Also I'm British so... closet/wardrobe? I don't even know. I went with wardrobe and I changed mum to mom :)**_

Clary was woken up by Jocelyn yelling up the stairs.

"Clarissa Fray get up! It's the first day at your new school do you want to get a reputation?"

"How about I don't go to school at all!" She muttered into the pillow.

She was dreading this. Her last year of school and to make it worse-at a new school.

Having to make new friends. The worst was leaving Maia and the others back home. She'd realised from about the age of 10 she was what her mother called 'a hard person to make friends with'.

She preferred her own company, the company of her brushes or the company of her books, to that of other people. Back home she had a close group of friends who all understood each other and didn't need conversation and gossip all the time.

Oh well at the new school she'd be the gossip. No one would want to gossip to her-about her the new girl. A short and freckled ginger.

Joining in the last year would be the worst part. Everyone would already have friends and little cliques and she'd be the loner. At least the prospectus showed the school had a huge library. That would be where she would go at lunch.

"Clary I'm warning you!" Jocelyn called from downstairs.

Luke stuck his head around the door.

"Come on kiddo. This is hard for you I know. Trust me i went to 7 different schools. My friends went to 2! Okayy. First days the worst. I understand."

"And second day through to the last day of the year!" She muttered.

Inside she was screaming.

You don't understand she thought. No one understands! Stop pretending. You don't know half of what I've been through or am going through. She forced herself to breathe and looked at Luke when he said.

"Come on just try it. You might make some amazing friends. Maybe even meet a guy?"

"Ew Luke I'm not talking to you about guys!" Clary Grimaced at him. Luke smiled his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"That's weird!" She smiled back all the same.

Luke smiled at her and ruffled her hair walking out the room as he walked out the room be turned back to her and said.

"Come on Clary try for your mum please. You know how much this means to her! Sh's doing this for you!"

Clary threw the covers off. "There. Happy?"

"Go and shower and get dressed!" Luke said in a mock stern voice. Pointing his finger at her for effect.

Clary climbed out of her bed and shuffled, over the gray carpet she planned to rip up as soon as she had the energy. Bleary eyed, she stumbled into her bathroom.

When she'd finished showering she sat down at the vanity table that her mother had bought her especially for the move. She swiped on some brown mascara onto her lashes and put some concealer onto the bags under her eyes.

Then she decided she'd make the effort to dry her hair as it was probably worth looking half way decent.

When she'd finished drying her hair into decent curls-Not the crazy flyway curls they'd be if she let them dry naturally-she pulled her dressing gown closer around her and padded back across the room to the boxes that currently served as her wardrobe.

She hadn't felt like unpacking. That felt like admitting the move was permanent and they would be staying there. There were to many memories in some of those boxes.

Rifling through the old clothes inside she could see nothing that she deemed suitable for the first day at a new school. Maybe the black jeans? If she could find a decent top that was.

She decided to see if there was anything in her mother's wardrobe that she might be able to wear with her safe black jeans. She threw the jeans onto her unmade bed and walked to her mother's room.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe this was a chance to reinvent herself. She'd always been okayy at drama, maybe this could be like drama. Acting like she cared and was somebody who was good around people. Maybe that was the way. Acting?

Pulling open the doors of the wardrobe Clary pushed aside all the clothes at the front, the stuff her mother wore most, and looked through the stuff Jocelyn had just thrown in at the back after the move.

Her mom was always telling her to throw out old stuff but apparently she didn't have to. Clary didn't mind right now though as she pulled out a deep green top that would work perfectly with her jeans! And the old black boots and maybe her leather jacket?

She grabbed the top and ran back across the hall and into her room. Pulling on the jeans and the top she threw clothes out the boxes. Hoping she hadn't thrown out the boots or the jacket.

The jacket gave the outfit a tough look but the green top toned it down meaning she could blend in hopefully well.

She hadn't seen any other student, so she didn't know what the style was out in the towns.

But then they'd only been in town for 2 weeks and she'd probably only left the house once. Suddenly she missed going running. And she hadn't seen the landscape to see if she could do any painting. Suddenly her hands itched to hold a brush or charcoal or a pencil And she realised she hadn't even visited the bookstore or the art shop on the high street.

When she'd found the boots and jacket she pulled them on and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It felt weird going downstairs to get breakfast. She was used to living in an apartment.

But then she was also used to living in the big city and she would have to get used to that. As well as a school with around 1700 students but this town school apparently only had 500 students. That definitely ment people would definitely already know each other and it would really be noticed that she was new.

As she walked down the stairs she found herself reassuringly playing with the bangle on her wrist. It was her comfort. Every time she felt like something could go wrong she touched the bracelet and felt reassured. It also helped to hide the inside of her wrist.

When she reached the kitchen Jocelyn and Luke were sitting drinking coffee at the table. They looked up and smiled as she walked in. Luke slid her bus pass across the table and she popped it Into her jacket pocket.

Jocelyn looked her up and down appraising her outfit and said.

"Well done honey. I know how hard this is for you. You look nice"

If her mother understood how hard this was for her she'd never have made her move in the first place. None of them understood!

Clary grabbed a cup of coffee and gulped it down before kissing her mother and Luke on the cheek before slicking on some lip balm in the big mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway.

She grabbed the slip of paper telling her were to go for registration. They'd be given there timetables later. She slipped it into her jeans pocket. She didn't want to get hopelessly lost and really stand out as the new kid.

As she walked out the door at 8am to go and wait at the end of the road, for the bus, she checked her phone, no new messages. Not that that was surprising she'd deliberately tried to cut all contact with everyone at home. It was to hard starting a new school. She found the memories hard to deal with.

As the bus pulled up she realised she must be the last one to be picked up. Because as she walked on and flashed her pass at the driver she looked around and saw only one empty seat. Next to a black haired amber eyed boy who had glitter in his spiked up inky black hair and Clary would bet her life was clearly gay.

"Can i sit here?" She asked feeling stupid. What was he going to say. No! It was the only seat on the bus!

"Sure." He smiled at her. "Hey I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. You must be new here?" He asked as she sat down.

"Hi Magnus. Yeah I am."

"So what's your name then?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Clarissa. But please don't call me that. Call me Clary!" She found herself rambling on and mentally slapped herself. She always said to much when she was nervous or around strangers.

"Clary" he said testing it out on his tongue.

"I like it. It suits you! So who are you with for registration?" He asked.

"Professor Hodge." She said after looking at the slip of paper in her jeans pocket.

"Snap! Me too! And all my friends. You should join us! Or have you already got someone?"

"No that would be great thanks!" Clary smiled at him.

"That's a pretty little bangle you've got there." He said. Making conversation. Shit did he know? "Where did you get it? My friend would love a bangle like that!" She breathed a sigh of relief. No one knew. She could continue with the charade of being normal.

See this making friends thing wasn't as hard as she'd made it out to be! She started to give herself a little pep talk. But what if his friends don't like you. The little voice in the back of her head piped up. Of course they won't like you. Why would they. Who wants to be friends with a strange little girl.

She forced herself to ignore the voice and push it back. Like she'd been taught and looked past Magnus and out the window, watching the houses and shops pass by until they pulled into the school car park.

And that's when the panic set in.

_**Annndddd? :/  
reviews? **_

_**Amelia x**_


	2. First day

_**Okayy so here goes chapter 2**_  
_**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They mean a lot! Thank you!**_  
_**Mundane'sdaughter: here's the hot Jace! Hopeful he's hot enough so far? **_  
_**Unscensed: I wasn't really sure. I think for continuity I'll stick with registration! :) thanks! **_  
_**Curvydemi and Ella(guest): here's an update! :)**_  
_**And to the random British guest: *high five* thanks!**_

_**As usual I own none of these characters except the random names I made up. (From the find your shadowhunter surname!)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Clary forced herself to breathe deeply in and out.

Magnus looked over at her.  
"Clary are you okayy? If it helps I can relate. If you want to talk about it. That is." He sounded concerned.

Having got her breathing under control she flashed him a weak smile.  
"Yeah, no I'm fine. Thanks. Last minute nerves."

She'd decided she could just get by like a normal 16 year old and no one would have to know. The only thing that grated on her nerves was people thinking they understood.

"Come on then I'll show you where to go. Don't sweat it!" Magnus linked his arm in hers and they walked off the bus together.

She saw people stare as they walked past. What a weird pair they must make. Him tall, thin and sparkly. Her short, freckled and ginger.

She managed to convince herself they were only looking at Magnus and they walked through the school and down the corridor to their registration room, room 45.

"Here we go!" Magnus said. Steering her into the classroom and depositing her on a chair near the back.

"Looks like no one else is here yet. We must be the first bus in today. Makes a change!" Magnus chatted on perfectly happy to talk while she listened.

Whiled he was talking the room started to fill up. She found herself looking up every time the door opened.

The door to the room opened suddenly and Clary looked up more out of habit than anything else. The most beautiful boy she'd ever seen walked in. He had golden hair that managed to look gorgeous even under the dim lights of the school. Lightly tousled and falling just into his eyes. The sort that made Clary just want to walk over to him and brush it out.

He was tall and slim not skinny like Magnus because she could see the outline of muscles underneath his black V necked top. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans showing off long thin legs.

Casually thrown across his shoulders was a black leather jacket. Almost the exact same as the one she was currently wearing. Fingering her bangle nervously she looked up at him trying to take in every detail of his face.

From his sharp chiseled cheekbones to the deep amber of his eyes and the long blonde lashes that lined them. She found her eyes drawn to his lips, a beautiful deep red, such kissable lips.

He looked like the sort of guy her mother had warned her about back in Brooklyn. The sort that would date you then break you. The sort of guy who knew how attractive he was and used that as an advantage.

Suddenly she realised Magnus was trying to get her attention.

"Hellooo! Earth to Clary!" Realising he'd finally got her attention he smiled and said.

"Clary these are who i was telling you about." Then she realised other people had walked in behind the stunning boy and where now standing behind him smiling at her.

"Clary this is Isabelle" he said pointing at a stunning looking girl with long black hair. She was tall and had a curvy figure Clary would die for!

"Hi Clary" Isabelle said giving her a hug.  
"Hey nice bangle! I love your outfit!" She smiled trying to connect with Clary.

"Not now Izzy. Talk fashion later! This is Simon. Izzy's boyfriend." He continued pointing at a Brown curly haired boy.

Who Clary would've thought was a little bit attractive had he not been standing next to a sex god. He was in in a _'made in Brooklyn'_ shirt and glasses.

"Hey you too?" I asked pointing at his shirt.

"Oh yeah. Brooklyn born and raised. Moved here 2 years ago now where abouts did you...?"

"And this is Alec. Isabelle's brother." He pointed at the other boy in the group. With deep blue eyes and messy black hair.

"And one hot brother!" Magnus muttered

"What?" Alec asked.

"Nothing..." Magnus smiled at him.

"And this is Jace." He pointed at the sex god stood before her.

Jace. She ran the name around in her head. It suited him. She wondered what it stood for. Maybe Jason? Or Jackson?

"Nice to meet you... Clary." Jace said before wandering of to his seat. A bored expression on his face.

"Good morning class I hope you all had a good summer. If you could all take your seats." Professor Hodge walked into the room interrupting Clary before she could wonder what she'd done to annoy Jace.

"Clarissa Fray. Are you here? Ah yes. There you are." Professor Hodge continued. Spotting her and waving her up to his desk.

"Class this is Clarissa. She's joining us from Brooklyn. I want you to make her feel welcome!"

Clary looked out over a sea of blank faces. The only people smiling at her was Isabelle and Magnus. Alec managed a smile. Although it could have been a grimace. Even Jace looked bored.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Professor Hodge called on Isabelle.

"Would you mind showing Clarissa around for the day?"

Without waiting for an answer he pushed Clary towards the back of the room where she proceeded to take a empty seat next to Isabelle. And behind Jace.

The door to the classroom opened and a beautiful girl walked in. She had dark straight hair to her shoulders and she walked over to where Clary was sitting and smirked down at her.

"Oi ginger you're in my seat move it" she spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear.  
Professor Hodge chose to ignore the comment and continued handing out paper with the timetables on.

"Piss of Kaelie! Find another seat!" Isabelle jumped to her defence.

Kaelie sauntered off swinging her hips, side to side, and sat in the chair in front of Jace. She turned around and flipped Clary the finger and blew a kiss at Jace.

Clary heard Jace sigh and he turned in his seat to talk to Alec.

When Clary got her timetable she scanned down it.

"When's your lunch?" Magnus asked from behind Isabelle.

"12." She replied turning back

"Me too!"

"And me!" Isabelle said smiling!

"Alec. When's yours?" Magnus asked Alec smiling.

"Same as yours. Jace when's yours?"

"Well isn't this brilliant we all have lunch together!" Jace said in a sarcastic voice that surprised Clary with how deep it was.

Clary wondered what his problem was?

"So what options did you take?"  
Asked Magnus.

"Drama, history, art and media studies. What about you?"

"I took Spanish, drama, media studies and business studies."

"What about you Isabelle?"

She hoped Isabelle would have some lessons in common with her. She'd decided Isabelle would be a good friend to have and she genuinely liked her!

"Me? I took drama also. Then business studies, media studies and French."

Clary was pleased that only ment history and art by herself and she could manage that she loved art and history was ok!

"Clary who've you got first period?" Isabelle glanced over at her timetable.

" Professor Blackthorne history and it's an hour and a half!" She looked at her schedule. Dammit that ment first period by herself. She'd hoped she'd at least have someone first period and now first period was and hour and a half.

"Hey Jace." Isabelle leaned over and poked him on the shoulder.

"What?" He turned around, away from Alec, looking peeved off.

"I was talking to your brother couldn't you see that?"

Isabelle chose to ignore him and carried on.  
"You took history didn't you?"

"Yes. Why?" He looked suspicious.

"When do you have it and who with?"

Jace looked down at his timetable.  
"First thing. Professor Blackthorne."

"Can you take Clary there for me?" She pleaded "I've got media studies! And that's in the A block and history's upstairs in B! Please!"

"Fine!" He turned back to Alec and continued his conversation.

"Jace is going to take you to history!" Isabelle turned to Clary explaining it as if she hadn't heard any of the conversation smiling.

When the bell rang for first period Jace turned to Clary although he refused to make eye contact with her.

"You coming then?" He sounded bored. "Stick close I'm not going to turn back every 10 seconds to check if you're there."

Clary managed to make it to history surprisingly unscathed and went to stand herself to Professor Blackthorne's desk. As everyone seated themselves as she waited to be seated.

"Good morning everyone please all line up outside my classroom. Today I will be putting you into pairs to work on a project."

Clary followed everyone. All of them groaning and complaining.

"Right if you've all finished complaining. This project will count for 30 percent of your final grade. And you will have to meet outside of school to do most of this. So there is no claims of favouritism I'll be pulling names from a hat."

He turned to Clary. "What's your name miss?"

"Fray. Clary Fray." He wrote her name down on a bit of paper folded it up and threw it in with the others.

Clary hoped she'd be with someone who took the project seriously and would share the workload. Back in Brooklyn she'd always been left to do all the work.

"Right here we go.  
Helena Youngdale and... Charlotte Faireye.  
Sophia Pendale and... Max Ravensworth.  
Jonathan Herondale and Clary Fray."

Clary didn't hear who else was paired up. She was to busy trying to figure out who Jonathan Herondale was.

Maybe he was the studious looking boy with the glasses holding a load of books? Or maybe the boy staring into space? She hoped it wasn't and of the boys at the back of the line messing around and pushing each other into the walls.

As she walked back into the classroom she looked around hoping to see someone approach her. The only person anywhere near her was Jace walking towards her. Maybe he was going to tell her who her partner was.

Staring at a point over her shoulders he said.  
"Looks like we're partners then."

I_** was thinking about maybe doing a chapter from Jace pov? Or some of the others? **_  
_**Review**__** with what you think? (please!) And what you thought of this chapter!**_

_**I hated myself for the bit with Kaelie but you know... I needed a character like that. She'll definitely be coming back sadly! :/**_

_**Just so you know they're Mundane's. Sorry!**_

_**I'm going to post the next chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after. I wanted to add this chapter over the weekend but couldn't get on a computer :(**_

_**Amelia xx**_


	3. Partners

_**As you know I'm British so the project is on my last history project so it's not something I'm making up. Also hope it's as accurate as possible and hope no offence is caused to history students! Sadly none of these characters are mine :'( enjoy! And keep the nice reviews coming! **_

His name was Jonathan. Jace was short for Jonathan. She had now idea how that worked.

Jace

Jonathan

She sounded them out in her head. Surely a better nickname was Jon? Or Jonno?

Pull yourself together. She berated herself.

She hated the first feelings she got when the reality hit was that it meant she was going to have to spend time outside of school with him. Working obviously but still. That didn't mean she couldn't stare it him and drink in the beautiful details of his face.

Commit them to memory and draw them later. The cheekbones that looked like they'd cut off your fingertips if you touched them. The light shadows under his eyes. All the smooth planes of his face. The colours she could mix together to create the gold of his hair and the blue of his eyes.

"Well are you going to sit down or what?" His deep voice interrupted her daydream.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked puzzled. "My mind was elsewhere." She added in case he thought she was a complete imbosil.

"I said are you going to sit down? Then we can find out what this stupid project is!" He sounded exasperated with her. And she hadn't even sat down!

"Now class the project I want you to research is, like I said 30 percent of your final grade. It's on a topic you'll never have studied before so don't think old notes will help!" Professor Blackthorne tried a joke. Failing miserably as the class looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Clary felt her mind wander. Wondering what sort of thing it could be on. What they'd already studied.

"...British conscientious objectors at the end of world war one." Clary tuned back in. Just in time to hear the end of the project title.

"What's the project on?" She turned to Jace.

"For goodness sakes don't you listen?" Jace continued staring at the board.

"I'll have you know that I am listening. Just missed the beginning. What about the British conscientious objectors?" She was starting to dislike Jace's attitude.

"How where British conscientious objectors treated at the end of world war one?!" He hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"Something you'd like to share with us? Mr Herondale? Miss Fray?" Professor Blackthorne was staring at them.

"I was just asking Clary whether she'd done anything on this at her last school." Jace covered for them.

Clary turned to him in shock. He covered for her!

"And have you Miss Fray?" Professor Blackthorne looked her dead in the eyes.

Clary closed her mouth. Did she admit she had and risk a new project or lie and risk being caught.

"No Sir." She maintained eye contact until the Professor turned back and continued writing on the board.

She picked up her notebook and her pen and scribbled a note.

Did this in last school. Do you want to meet after school and I can show you?

She pushed the book across the table and watched his eyes flick down to read her note. His head not leaving the direction of the board. Picking up his pen she faced the board again.

Whatever you want. We'll discuss this later. Do you want to be kicked out?

Fuming at the rudeness of his note and surprised by the neat curvature of his writing she turned to a new page in her book and started copying down notes off the board.

When Professor Blackthorne finished explaining the task to them he said.

"I don't care if there is any problems with your partner. This is supposed to help break down social boundaries. I'm sure there is no problems with that? Now you have lesson time every week and time after school. This project needs to be completed in 1 month no less."

He continued with some helpful points.

"After you have referred to the conscientious objectors as such once you may from then in refer to them as CO's or Conchies."

Clary looked down at her notes

*Presentation 5-10 mins

*Bibliography (list of the sources)

*scrapbook on CO war diaries

*Conchies/CO's

*maximum 500 word essay on biggest impact

*work together on everything except essay

She looked across the table at Jace's page and found his page empty.

"Aren't you going to write anything?" She hissed.

"I figured you were writing it down I didn't need to. Also I have an amazing memory." He said sounding smug.

He was starting to piss her off. He was going to be one of these partners that expected her too do all the work and give him a prompt for the presentation and her notes for the essay.

"I'm now going to let you discuss ideas for your presentation, with your partners."

Clary turned to Jace. "Okayy. What's your problem with me?"

"Seriously is everything about you?" He snapped at her.

"You're such a pig! You think everything is about you! But blame it on me! You won't look at me when you talk to me you snap at me and you expect me to let you use my notes!"

** Jace's POV **

He noticed she flushed a deep red when she got worked up. Her eyes flashing a deep green in her pale freckled face.

She was yelling at him about how he was a pig and why wouldn't he look at her when she spoke to him.

He couldn't look at her when she spoke to him because he'd stare! Stare at her beautifully curling auburn hair. The freckles dotted randomly across her button nose and flushed cheeks. Stare into her green eyes. Eyes the colour of the oak leaves in the garden at the home.

He couldn't allow himself to fall in love. Not when the future was so full of uncertainty.

"Sorry" he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm going through some shit at the moment. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He registered the surprise on her face. Great she probably had him penned down as a right wanker with a personality disorder and would know hate him. Brilliant. Mentally he chided himself.

Man up. You don't care about this new chick. Just work with her. One side of his head argued. But she's the only girl that you've cared about. It's like love at first sight.

More like lust! The pessimistic side replied. You don't believe in that love at first sight crap.

"Well um. Thank you for saying sorry. I guess." She looked at him with her deep green eyes. "Would you like to meet up after school and we can discuss this further then?"

For a second he could have sworn her eyes were full of hope. Then he replied "Sure, you're house?"

"If you want." Her eyes flashed with disappointment. He was falling in love with her eyes. They seemed to show her every emotion. "There's a lot of boxes around though. We've only been here 2 weeks."

"Where do you live?" He asked her.

"I get a bus."

"We can arrange it at lunch." He muttered.

He watched as she scribbled her mobile number down on a bit of paper and shoved it across the table to him.

He grabbed It and put it in his pocket without so much as looking at it.  
He promised himself he wouldn't be to eager and he'd text her later that evening.

** Clary's POV **

She didn't understand him. One minute he seemed close to telling her his secrets and the next he was back to muttering. It was as if he didn't want her to know anything about him. That would explain why he suggested her house!

Well if he thought she cared he was mistaken. Good looks didn't matter one bit when you had that sort of attitude! And if he thought she was going to be like Kaelie and fawn around him he was mistaken!

And she'd given him her mobile number. Deep down she really hoped he'd text!

Still telling herself this did nothing. She'd always fancied mysterious types.

The bell finally rang signalling the end of the lesson. She'd ignored Jace for the last half an hour. Occasionally glancing to see if he'd written anything-he hadn't. While she jotted down notes and ideas for the presentation and essay.

_**I know that there where American and other nationality conscientious objectors but like I said this was a topic I wouldn't have to make up!**_

_**I'm also sorry Jace is a bit of an arse but I thought if I did it from Jace's POV you could see what he was really like.**_

_**He will get nicer and you'll find out about Clary's wrist sometime in the next 2 chapters.**_

_**What did you think? Reviews gratefully received!**_

_**Amelia xx**_


	4. I'm sorry for being an ass

_**Original group= Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Helen and Aline, Jace, and some others (not important to the story in any way)**_

_**Only couple at the moment is Simon and Isabelle [sizzy ]**_

_**More of Jace's POV (his problem pretty much fully revealed!)**_

_**(Guest i changed Jace's eye colour for chapter 2 I was going with the colour of Jamie's eyes!)**_

_**Thank you for some AMAZING reviews! Keep them coming!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

** Clary's POV**

After history she had half an hour of art. Out in the design block. Not that she could remember any of it. And art was undeniably her favourite subject.

Her mind was on other matters. Such as what she'd done that could piss Jace off that much.

When the bell rang signalling break. She jumped straight out of her seat before realising she had no idea where to meet Isabelle or Magnus.

Thankfully as she headed back to the main school building she heard someone call her name. As she turned she spotted the boy with the messy black hair. Alec? Is that what Magnus called him?

"Would you like me to show you where to go?" He blushed as he offered his help she noticed.

"Could you Alec? That would be great. Thanks."

She threw the name Alec into the sentence. He didn't correct her so she decided it definitely was Alec.

"Follow me." The blush was reseeding now he realised she did need help.

She followed him up to the main block of the school and out onto the top of the field.

"How long's break?" She jogged a little to catch up with Alec.

"20 minutes." He didn't look back. She followed his gaze and found it. He was looking almost lustfully. At Magnus.

She noticed Jace wasn't among the group.

She hated it her first feeling was that of disappointment. He was an ass she shouldn't care so much about him!

**Jace's POV**

He hated himself for the way he'd treated her. And he genuinely felt bad.

He was having trouble at the moment. The orphanage was threatening to throw him out now he was 16. He had to find somewhere to go before September was out; He had 15 days to find a home.

He didn't mean to take it out on people, but all his fears exploded out of him when he least expected it, yelling and ignoring people.

As he walked up to the top of the field he saw Clary and Alec! Walking together, great everyone liked her that meant she was here to stay. They were walking towards the orignal group near the top.

He really liked her! And he hated her in some weird way for that!

She was a distraction from what he needed to accomplish. Never mind, he thought, he just kept reminding himself that she probably hated him now and he had no worries.

He just wished Blackthorne hadn't set that history project; he was going to have to meet and work with her outside of school. That meant there might be uncomfortable conversations. Especially about why they never went to his house.

Only Alec and Isabelle knew about his upbringing, being abandoned by his father when he was 11. Having to move to the Orphanage, and he had yet to tell even them about the Orphanage's decision to kick him out, even if he had no place to go. He knew if he asked them they'd insist he move in with them and he hated Charity, the pitying looks Maryse and Robert gave him whenever he came round, he realised he'd have to ask for help at some point, procrastinating was becoming one of his strong points.

** Clary's's POV**

When they reached the others Isabelle came and stood with her

"How was history?"

"Blackthorne put us in pairs." She replied frowning as she saw Jace walking across the field to the group.

"And? Who'd he put you with?"

"Jace." I muttered

"That's great! You can work with someone you know!" she smiled at Clary reassuringly.

"It would be great if my partner didn't hate my guts!"

"That doesn't sound like Jace. I'll talk to him if you want? Alec says he's been distant lately. Maybe he's having some problems."

"Not that that's any excuse!" she added hurridley seeing Clary's expression.

"So is Jace a complete ass to anyone else?" she raised her voice so Jace, who was nearing the group, could hear her clearly.

**Jace's POV**

As he neared the group he saw Clary standing to the side talking to watched as she glaced over and saw him, then she raised her voice, undoubtably so he could hear her and said.

"So is he a complete ass to anyone else?"

He felt himself flush and forced himself to ignore her and he walked over to near Alec. She had definatley just answered his question as to whether she hated him or not, that much was clearly evident in the venomous way she spat out his name-as though it was posion in her mouth.

He decided he had to tell someone about his problems soon otherwise he'd start to push everyone away.

Standing near Alec he got out his phone and proceeded to type out a text.

It said

_'I'm sorry for being an ass, you're right. When would you like to meet to do this project?'_

Turning away from the group so none of them could see what he was doing, he pulled the slip of paper that Clary had written her number on and tapped it into the 'recipents' box and hit send before he could change his mind.

Slipping his phone and the slip of paper back into his pocket he turned to Alec, and before he could regret that as well he said

"Alec I need to talk to you and Isabelle later, I hate to do it, it's against my pride thing, but i'm going to have to ask for help."

"Are you in trouble?" Alec's voice was instantly full of concern as he turned to face him.

"Nothing like that!" Jace reassured him.

**Clary's POV**

She could see him standing over by Alec, she was distracted as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, appologising to Isabelle she pulled it out to see who'd bothered to text her. Probably Mom, she though wrily.

_'I'm sorry for being an ass, you're right. When would you like to meet to do this project?'_

She read the text shocked, he'd appologised again! There was clearly no denying who it was from. She glanced over in his direction, but he was now deep in conversation with Alec.

She decided she'd make him sweat and not reply until later.

"So what are you doing after school?" Isabelle asked, interupting her thoughts.

"Nothing I know of. Why?" She had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"Well you're coming round mine. Alec drove us in today as it's first day back, tell your parents you'll be with me."

The bell rang and as they started to walk back down to the school Isabelle darted over and pulled Alec away from the others and whispered something in his ear before asking Clary.

"What've you got then?"

"English." Clary replied having already checked her schedule back in art.

"Professor Penhallow?" Isabelle said it as a question but it was definitely more of a statment.

"Yeah." She remembered the name.

"Same!" Isabelle squealed! That's great we're together!"

** Jace's POV**

He watched as Isabelle dragged Alec away from him and whispered something in his ear.

Casually he checked his phone. No new messages read the screen.

Maybe she hasn't got it. Or maybe she hates me and is ignoring me. His brain was having a little argument pessimistic vs optimistic.

"What did Iz want?" He asked, casually as Alec walked back towards him.

"To tell me something about Simon." Alec's face flushed and Jace knew he was lying but decided not to push it. Not when he was going to have to ask such a big favour.

"Did you want to come round tonight, And you can talk to me and Isabelle then?" Alec flushed a deeper red. Jace thought nothing of it. He was used to Alec blushing.

"Sure that'd be cool. Thanks." They reached the school building. He had English with Proffesor Penhallow. He'd overheard Clary talking to Isabelle and knew she to had English.

Hopefully Professor Penhallow would decide not to start the semester with paired work. And if he had too maybe it could be chosen pairs.

Surreptitiously he checked his phone again. 'No new messages'

"Waiting for a text from someone important?" Magnus enquired skipping up to the other side of him.

"No, no, nothing like that just checking the time!"

"I thought that's why you had a watch!?" Alec butted in.

Jace felt a flash of annoyance shoot through him and he forced himself to calm down and breath. It wouldn't do to snap at Alec-his possible problem solver-and anyway it wasn't his fault he was lusting after some girl he'd had one conversation with. And in the course of said conversation had managed to make hate him.

"Well yeah but I forget." He replied lightly punching Alec's arm.

** Clary's POV**

"So who's in English with us?" She turned to ask Isabelle as they walked in the doors to B block and towards-what Clary assumed to be-the English rooms.

"Jace, Alec and Magnus. Simon's in advanced English." Isabelle replied pride in her voice when she spoke of Simon.

"With Helen and Aline." Isabelle quickly added on.

"Oh cool."

Great. She thought another lesson with Jace! One part of her hoped he sat nowhere near her. Another part hoped he had to sit next to her and she could look at his razor sharp cheekbones. And maybe figure out his problem with her.

Oh brilliant you're in love. The voice in the back of her head piped up. Silencing it she turned back to Isabelle and said.

"What topics have you done so far?"

"We've done a few but I believe Professor Penhallow said we'd be doing some William Shakespeare." Isabelle replied stopping outside a class room.

"Oh cool! We've done some work on him back in Brooklyn!" Clary felt a little nostalgic.

As they filed into the classroom Clary went to introduce herself to Professor Penhallow.

Professor Penhallow's looked up, from the roll call, when she reached his desk

"Clarissa Fray I presume?" He began.

"You're sitting over there." He pointed to the seat next to Alec. Sadly but also making her weirdly nervous. Jace was sitting behind Alec.

Isabelle and Magnus were the other side of Alec.

Walking back down between the tables she, smiled at him and Isabelle who was giving her a friendly wave. And settled herself down in the seat next to Alec and got down to reading some Macbeth-the play placed on the table.

_**Soooo? What did you think? Under Clary's bangle and the reasons behind her moving in Chapter 6 PROMISE!**_

_**Reviews please! :)**_

_**Amelia xx**_


	5. Apples

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I just want to keep posting these chapters! **_

_**I have them in drafts and I just want to keep posting them!**_

**Jace's POV**

He sat through English not paying much attention to what Professor Penhallow was saying. He was holding the play of Macbeth In his hands and looked like he was reading but his mind was on other things.

He was thinking about where he would go if the Lightwoods didn't agree. And there was a huge possibility they wouldn't.

He wondered if the Orphanage were supposed to supply him with a place to go? Like a half way house? Surely it wasn't legal to kick him out with no place to go.

But then they'd never liked him at the Orphanage. All the girls stared and the boys were jealous. The adults hated him because he was cocky and answered back.

It was his coping mechanism. When the going gets tough the tough bring out the sarcasm. Not that he hadn't been in a punch up or several.

Many a time he'd gone to bed without dinner and with bruised and bleeding knuckles. The person fighting him always ended up in a worse state though. That was some comfort to him. But that's probably what made the 'aunts and uncles' at the Orphanage dislike him more.

He looked up and saw Clary sitting next to Alec who was in front of him. Her beautiful auburn hair curling and falling gently over her shoulders. Just touching the back of her hair.

He couldn't help staring at her. She mesmerised him. That was probably part of the reason she unnerved him and made him rude to her, in case she figured out how he felt.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. She'd figured that out. Her eyes were so beautiful. He knew he could get lost in those eyes. Spend hours just staring at her.

If he ever told anyone how he felt they'd laugh at him.

Jonathan Christopher Herondale in love with the new ginger girl. A girl who hated his guts.

**Clary's POV**

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of classes and soon it was lunch time.

She followed Isabelle out of maths and they met with the others they all went to the canteen . The sight of school food made Clary feel vaguely nauseous.

"What do you want then? I can recommend absolutely nothing. But it's not as bad as it could be!" Magnus added seeing her disgusted look at the food, slid into the line behind her.

"Oh, no I'm fine with just an apple thank you! I had a huge breakfast! Thanks!"

Magnus didn't look convinced but left her to it.

Suddenly she swore she saw him. It was the flash of blonde hair. The black eyes. Then he was gone.

She tried to convince herself it wasn't him. There must be a load of guys that looked like that.

Isabelle gave her a reassuring smile, seeing the worried look on her face.

Clary arranged her expression to a normal nonchalant smile and when everyone had got food they walked out the canteen.

The first thing Clary did was see what Jace was eating! She hated herself as she noticed all he had was an apple as well. And was throwing it from hand to hand. Was it just her mind or was he watching her as well? Just before she looked at him she could swear he was looking at her!

But that was stupid. He hated her. He'd proved so back in history. But there was that text! Clary's emotions were conflicted.

"Are you sure you only want an apple?" Isabelle walked beside her.

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"Nervous?" A girl who Clary remembered to be Maia asked.

"I understand, I joined last year!" She carried on, flashing Clary a understanding smile.

They left the main school building and began to walk back up to were they sat at break.

Clary popped the apple into her jacket pocket and got out her phone and began to text her mom as they walked. She said.

_"Mom is it ok I'm going round a friends after school."_

As she hit send she noticed the other text in her inbox. The one that read.

_'I'm sorry for being an ass, you're right. When would you like to meet to do this project?'_

She pressed reply and as she walked up to the field with the rest of the group she fell back as she typed.

_"That's right. You were. Maybe we should start again. Tomorrow?"_

She pressed send and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Who you texting?" Isabelle sing songed slipping her arm into Clary's.

"My mom, about tonight." The lie slipped easily of Clary's tongue.

"Cool. Let me know what she says! We can do fashion tips and you can sleepover this weekend!" Isabelle dragged her back up to the rest of the group.

Clary knew her instincts about Isabelle were correct. She'd be a valuable friend and also she'd be a nice person to be with. Clary could see them becoming close. And she knew she'd be the sort of friend her mom and Luke would approve of as well!

They all sat in a sort of misshapen circle. Gossiping and chatting as they ate their lunches.

**Jace's POV**

He saw her look at him back in the canteen, almost catch him staring at her. He began to throw the apple from hand to hand. Concentrating on catching it to stop himself from staring at her.

He noticed as she bought her apple. The disgusted look at the rest of the food. He wondered why she wasn't eating much. But then again all he had was an apple as well so he couldn't judge her.

Then he watched her again as she pulled out her phone and sent a couple of texts. He was slightly surprised when his phone vibrated in his black jeans.

He pulled it out the pocket and saw a text from 'Clarissa' in his inbox. He thought the name Clarissa suited her fiery nature better than Clary. The text read

_"That's right. You were. Maybe we should start again. Tomorrow?"_

He read the text twice. Taking in what she meant. Had she accepted his apology? Maybe. She was suggesting they started again tomorrow. That was an improvement on hating him!

He wasn't going to wait to reply he wanted to reply straight away! That's not what he usually did! He was king of 'make 'em wait'. Great she'd even changed that about him.

He replied with.

_"I really am sorry. How about we start again now?"_

He didn't want to wait to find out about her.

He had an almost instantaneous reply. It said.

_"No. Tomorrow. I need to forget how rude you were."_

He was quite surprised. But then he was quite rude! Oh well tomorrow it was. He felt a little disappointed that he'd have to wait. But at least she didn't say no outright!

**Clary's POV**

He'd suggested they start again today! Maybe there was hope he didn't hate her!

She'd decided to assert herself and stuck to them starting again tomorrow.

She noticed Isabelle watching her. So she put her phone away and turned to her.

"So what sort of things do you guys do for fun around here?"

Isabelle smiled. "Well believe it or not, we have a club. Pandemonium and we have a cool little diner called Taki's. I'll take you there Saturday. If you want that is?"

"Sure that'd be great! What age is pandemonium?" Clary asked.

"Every night before 10 is under 18's. I'll take you there as well!"

"Really? Thanks!" Clary was genuinely happy that Isabelle actually wanted to show her all these places.

"So was it hard leaving all your friends in Brooklyn?" Magnus sidled over, joining in their conversation.

"Well, I didn't really have many friends back in Brooklyn." Especially not after what happened she thought to herself.

"Now I don't believe that! Who wouldn't want to be your friend!?" Magnus sounded disbelieving.

"Well there was a bit of a problem that involved me losing what little friends I had and ment we had to move."

Maybe she should explain her problems. Let the new people wanting to call themselves her friends know what happened.

Suddenly that seemed a better idea than keeping secrets. Especially when he could have followed her.

Gesturing to Magnus and Isabelle to follow her slightly further away from the rest of the group she began.

"Back at my last school..."

_**More on her problem next chapter.**_

_**What do you think? Reviews gratefully received! **_

_**Amelia xx**_


	6. Sebastian

_**This chapter pretty long! 2500 odd words!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **_  
_**Please keep reading and reviewing! :)**_  
_**The game is a game we actually played in my GCSE drama class.**_

_**Flashback in this chapter**_

_**Patchlover25 the underneath of Clary's bangle revealed. You were right!**_  
_**And amgonyea. You too!**_

**Clary's continued POV**

"Back at my last school...  
There was this guy. Sebastian. We were dating. None of my 'friends.' "

Clary made quotation marks with her fingers.

"...Knew we were even dating. It was unheard of. A jock like him dating a little geek like me. I guess that's why he kept it secret. I was happy to go along with it. So happy to have attention I guess!"

She paused for a minute collecting her thoughts and taking deep breaths. Forcing down bad memories.

"Then he started to want more from me. He used to try and make me send him pictures of myself. I always said maybe another time. Hoping he'd get bored with it and leave it alone. One day I was at his house. We were kissing on his bed. He tried to take off my top. I pulled away and he grabbed my wrists."

Clary brushed the tears away from under her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Clary if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to!" Isabelle patted her arm reassuringly.

Clary had already decided she had to tell the whole story. She wasn't keeping secrets this time.

"No it's fine. I need you guys to know the real me. No secrets."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I used to wear this wire bracelet on my wrist. It had a few beads on it and yeah... When he grabbed my wrists he started to twist. Chinese burning me I think. The wire..."

Suddenly she was back in his room.

_Laying on Sebastian's bed, kissing him, then suddenly him trying to take of her top, the feel of his cold fingers on her skin, trying to move away. The intense pain as he grabbed her wrists, her trying to stop him. The wire cutting deep into her wrists. As he twister harder the blood trickling downs her arms. Crying out for him to stop. Him climbing onto her. Pinning her down. All the while making the wire, of what was once her favourite bracelet cut deeper into her wrist. His creepy smile as he watched the tears roll down her face. The deep black of his eyes, just watching as he made her cry harder twisting more viciously. Then when he let go and climbed off her he slapped her. Called her a bitch. A cock tease. A slut. Said it was all her fault. As she picked herself up and ran out of the room him continuing to yell insults after her. Tears blinding her eyes she ran down the stairs. Wrenching open the front door as she ran onto the streets of Brooklyn sobbing. Everywhere she looked people just averted their eyes. Choosing not to see her. Shaking she pulled out her phone. Dialling her mom she sobbed her location to her Mom. The frantic and panicking tone of her Mom's voice telling her to stay where she was and then when she pulled up it could have only been five minutes but to Clary it felt like forever! He Mom looking at her bleeding wrist. The cut went as deep as she could see. Her mom taking her straight to the hospital. Listening to her story in between deep full body wracking sobs on the way. Jocelyn being furious she wanted to go back and give Sebastian what for. Instead she concentrated on getting Clary to Beth Israel hospital and then then pain of having her wrist stitched up._

Clary explained the story in between silent sobs. Magnus and Isabelle sat there looking horrified occasionally offering her a tissue or patting her arm. Trying to be comforting.

"He put the word round school that I'd had sex with him. The few friends I had turned on me." She sniffed lightly rubbing her eyes before continuing  
"And then after that it scarred over. I used to see him outside my house, watching me, I think he was waiting till he could get me alone, My Mom and Luke decided the easiest thing to do would be to move, away from it all. Just before we moved when it had healed to a pale silver scar I went and had this done."

She slipped of her bangle revealing a tattoo of swirling black lines just above a deep horrible looking scar on her wrist.

"Mom was furious with me. But when she found out what it meant she sort of understood."

"What does it mean?" Magnus asked gently, watching as Clary ran her thumb lightly over the scar.

"It means fearless. That I'm not afraid anymore." She smiled. Wiping the tears from under her eyes trying to remove the black trails of mascara she knew would be running down her face.

"Clary I want you to know I for one still want to be your friend!" Magnus exclaimed passionately.

Clary smiled through her tears at Magnus.

"The reason I told you guys is because, earlier in the cafeteria I swear I saw him. Only for a minute but I saw him all the same, and I'm worried, I wanted you guys to know because I don't want to have you guys, who actually surprisingly seem to like me to be turned against me as well."

"I swear to god if he comes anywhere near you I will kick him into tomorrow!" Isabelle hissed vehemently, a murderous look in her eyes.

"I may not have known you very long but I sure as hell know you don't fucking deserve shit like that and if that sick sonofabitch is at this school I will fucking kill him!" Isabelle continued yelling now.

**Jace's POV**

He watched as Clary took Isabelle and Magnus away from the rest of the group and tried not to stare but when he looked up a minute later he saw tears rolling down Clary's face as she spoke to Magnus and Isabelle.

He couldn't tear his eyes away, all he wanted to do was run up to her and give her a hug, comfort her until she stopped crying, hold her tightly protect her and then go and beat the shit out of whoever made her feel like that! He was surprised by how strong his feelings were.

He watched as she took of the bangle on her wrist, he was too far away to see what she was showing them but he knew that was up to her to show him and he shouldn't be watching her anyway.

He looked away and was about to start a conversation with Alec, then he heard Isabelle yell

"I may not have known you very long but I sure as hell know you don't fucking deserve shit like that and if that sick sonofabitch is at this school I will fucking kill him!"

He was really curious know, what he could gather from what Isabelle was yelling was that Clary had had some shit in the past-probably really bad to make her cry. The shit was probably from a boyfriend he assumed, and Isabelle thought he may have followed her to this school. It must have been really bad for Isabelle to threaten to kill someone usually she was a silent threatening type with glowers and threatening glances.

He wondered if he was the reason she moved, if his suspicions where right that was. Clary seemed like quite a resilient little girl, he hated how much he cared. He also hated it that she'd possibly had a boyfriend, that also surprised him cause it wasn't like he hadn't had a girlfriend before, so why should he care, also he didn't know anything about her, everything he'd just thought was speculation.

He really wanted to know more about her now; speculating always piqued his curiosity more! Suddenly he felt bad, he was speculating over what was quiet clearly a private and horrible moment in her life and he was contemplating what it could be! It was up to her to tell who she wanted, not for him to go around speculating.

"What's up with Clary? And who's Isabelle going to kill?" Simon asked Jace and Alec looking confused.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Jace answered truthfully. Cause all he had were his speculations.

"I'll ask Magnus." Alec made as if to walk over to them. Jace pulling him back.

"Don't be completely insensitive!" He hissed.

"I'll ask Isabelle later then!" Alec looked mildly pissed off.

"Sorry man. It just seems like the sort of thing you want to stay out of!" Jace apologised.

**Clary's POV**

She was surprised by how supportive Magnus and Isabelle were! They didn't seem at all judging like she thought people would be! Isabelle even threatened to kill Sebastian if to was him in the cafeteria. She desperately hoped it wasn't but a small part of her couldn't shake off the feeling that it was him.

She walked down to the performing arts centre with Isabelle and Magnus after lunch. It seemed the whole group had taken drama so they sort of walked together.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" Clary asked sudden worried everyone would ask why she'd been crying.

"Yep, you look..." Isabelle began before Magnus interjected  
"Darling you look fine!"

Clary definitely knew her earlier suspicions were correct. Magnus was gay!

As they walked down the stairs to the arts centre Alec took Isabelle away and she was left with Magnus and Jace, who had caught up with them when Alec took Isabelle.

"So I hear you and Clary are history partners?" Magnus asked looking from Jace to Clary.

"Yes we are" Jace answered

Magnus not noticing the tension between Clary and Jace continued.

"So what're you guys doing?"

"The treatment of British conscientious objectors in world war one." Clary said remembering the project title.

"Oh. Cool."

Thankfully for Clary professor Greydale turned up to unlock the drama room and the class filed in. Sitting on chairs in front of the school stage.

Clary decided third row back wasn't too far back to look as though she didn't care but it wasn't too far forwards to look to eager. She slipped into the third chair on the right hand side.

Isabelle weaved her way towards Clary and slipped into a seat next to her on the left with Magnus on the right. Alec flushing slightly slipped into the chair beside Magnus and Clary watched as Jace sat in the chair next to him.

Simon sat in the chair next to Isabelle and together they sat in a line. As Professor Greydale disappeared behind the stage with a  
"Just collecting the roll call sheet."

Clary watched enviously as Isabelle linked her fingers with Simon's and together they sat in companionable silence. Clary looked to her left and saw Magnus watching Alec almost jealous as he lent away from Magnus and whispered something in Jace's ear.

"What did Alec want?" Clary asked turning back to Isabelle.

"Oh, just if you're coming back with us?" Isabelle replied turning to Clary.

"Don't know I'll check!"  
Clary replied and slipped her phone out of her pocket and clicked on the unlock button.

As the phone lit up it told her she had 1 new message.

Clicking on it she read a text from her mom.

_'Of course honey. Keep safe x'_

Clary was a little surprised her mom had agreed that readily. But then her mom and Luke thought she was safe now they'd moved away. She hoped they were correct.

"Hey Iz. Mom says I can come!" Clary turned to Isabelle a smile of genuine happiness on her face.

"That's great! Maybe you can sleep round this weekend then if she'll let you come tonight. If you want I'll meet her first and show her I mean good." Isabelle added the last bit in a whisper. Turning slightly away from Simon.

"What's going on?" Simon looked bemused.

"Nothing Simon!" Isabelle patted his arm and before anyone could say anymore Professor Greydale appeared from behind the stage with the register.

"Right class. We're going to be working on some improvisations. I want you to work in the rows you're sitting in today. Because that means you'll be comfortable working with those people. And welcome Clary to our drama group!"

Professor Greydale walked back to the stage smiling at Clary and sat on the edge watching the 5 groups at work.  
She was happy with her group. At least she didn't have to pretend to get on with anyone else after what'd happened at lunch.

It did mean she'd have to be in a group with Jace again, but she had other people to talk to!

After roll call was complet Professor Greydale made them put the chairs to the sides of the room and then she said.

"Right each group give me a place, time, emotion and a situation. Then I'll choose a random one for each of you."

Isabelle gathered their group towards the wall.  
"Right guys, time, place, emotion and situation?" She asked searching for ideas.

"How about we make them really hard?" Simon chipped in.

"Yeah but what if we get them dumbass!?" Jace struck down his suggestion instantly.

"Clary what do you think?" Magnus asked.

"How about, restaurant, midday and what sort of situation and emotion do you think?" Clary wasn't sure what sort of things the group normally did, and she didn't want to intrude to much.

"How about family meal?" Alec asked blushing slightly when everyone looked at him.

"Great. And we can have indifference. That's sorted!" Isabelle smiled clapping her hands together when everyone nodded their approval.

Just as Isabelle said that Professor Greydale called out

"Right. Everyone tell me your four words."

They ended up with a list on the board of

Places   
-supermarket  
-restaurant  
-kids park  
-café  
-at the beach.

Times  
-lunch time  
-early morning  
-evening  
-late afternoon  
-eleven o'clock

Situations  
- revealing a pregnancy  
- family meal  
- getting exam results  
- meeting the parents  
-thunderstorm

Emotions  
-enjoyment  
-confusion  
-anger  
-indifference  
-happiness

Professor Greydale wrote all the options on the board and then began assigning groups to their options. Unfortunately or fortunately. Depending on how you look at it. Clary's group got chosen first

"Isabelle's group." Professor Greydale began. Pointing at their group.

"You can have..."

_**Another cliff hanger... Not as big so please don't hate me! It was kinda long as well!**_  
_**What do you think? Thank you for some really nice reviews last chapter!**_

_**Keep them coming :)**_

_**Amelia xx**_


	7. Dancing In the rain

_**Wow chapter 7 already! There wasn't much of Jace's POV last chapter so this one's got a little bit more, not much but still.**_

_**Greygirl2358- Thank you! I'm trying to try and take my time with the Clace duo, lots of wondering and staring. I try to make Clary strong but also show a little vulnerability. I'm not sure when Sebastian will come back you'll have to wait and see!**_

_**Any confusion or questions review or Pm me and I'll try and clear them up for you! :)**_

**Jace's POV**

"Isabelle's group." Professor Greydale began. Pointing at their group.

"You can have..."

Pausing, Professor Greydale studied the options. Flitting her eyes between the group and the board. Jace wondered if Professor Greydale would be as mean to assign them something like kids park, family meal, confusion and eleven o'clock!

"Right. Clary as you're also in this group I'm not going to make this to hard for you. But I do want to see what you can do. So you can have at the beach, thunderstorm, evening and enjoyment. How does that sound?"

Brilliant! Thought Jace. That could be great! Enjoying yourself at the beach in a thunderstorm in the evening.

Professor Greydale sent them to a corner of the room and told them to work out how they wanted to stage it.

Isabelle settled herself, legs crossed on the floor, Clary slid down next to her-back against the wall and arms wrapped around her knees.

Jace thought she looked very vulnerable, her green eyes a little red rimmed from crying, her face make up free, she still looked exceptionally beautiful to him, her red hair wind tousled. The freckles standing out against the pale of her face.

Suddenly he realised the rest of the group had sat down. Magnus next to Clary and Alec next to him. Simon sitting opposite Isabelle. Gracefully he slipped to the floor crossing his legs underneath himself. Opposite Alec. Just over from Clary, so she didn't think him to keen!

"So what's the plan then? We have to be enjoying ourselves on the beach in a thunderstorm in the evening! How do you want to play it?"

"Well what's our relationships with each other?" Magnus asked.

"Well I think we should just be all friends like we are!" Isabelle shrugged looking around to see what they all thought.

But we're not _all_ friends are we. Jace thought. Clary and I haven't had a nice conversation. You and Simon are dating and I don't think Alec and Simon or Magnus and Simon have ever properly spoken. He wondered what had brought on this bout of sudden pessimisticness. Probably the fact he was in a group with Clary but yet she wouldn't speak to him until tomorrow.

"Sounds cool." Magnus said sounding nonchalant. But did Jace see that? The little look he threw at Alec, to see if he thought the same? Maybe it was his imagination, seeing wistful glances cause he wished he was on the receiving end of one.

"A group of friends it is then." Clary spoke up for the first time. Resting her chin on her knees.

"So what sort of things do you think we should say? Jace any ideas?" Alec looked over at him, seemingly checking his opinion.

"Um yeah that sounds good." Jace became distracted and his voice tapered off as he tried to hear what Clary whispered in Isabelle's ear.

"No. I asked your ideas!" Alec was exasperated knowing Jace's attention was elsewhere he gave up putting his chin in his hands.

"Guys Clary's just had a great idea!" Isabelle said, leaning forwards.

"Uhuh and?" Magnus asked.

Jace wondered why she wasn't saying her idea herself. Probably because she was new. Maybe she didn't want to look like she was asserting herself to much. Or maybe she was recovering from lunchtime!?

Okayy. You need to stop this! He pep talked himself in his head! You've pissed her off. No way are you her favourite person. And why are you wondering about her when she quite clearly couldn't care any less about you!

As much as he tried to talk himself out of her. And put himself off her. Nothing he seemed to do or say could persuade him to like her any more.

Then he realised he'd missed her idea.

Never mind, he thought he'll get to talk to her properly tomorrow and see whether he still liked her when she didn't hate him. Maybe it was her feisty nature and the fact she was a challenge? No. He knew that wasn't right.

"Jace is that okayy with you?" Suddenly he found Isabelle staring at him, asking what he thought.

Not wanting to look like even more of a dickhead in front of Clary he said.

"Um, yeah, sure, I think..."

"Look Jace! I said. We'll be running and dancing around the beach in the rain and the thunder. Laughing and joking and we have to perform them at the end of the lesson so if you could listen and maybe input some ideas? That'd be great!"

Isabelle shrugged settling back down and discussing ideas with Clary and Magnus. Alec turned to him.

"Jace. What's gotten into you? You love drama, you told me it was your favourite lesson, after gym! Of course."

"I'm just a bit distracted." Jace told him half the truth.

"Never mind, it's gym next. Are you still coming round after that?" Alec asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied.

_**Clary's POV.**_

She didn't want to look like she was talking over the group! She was still kinda nervous about what they'd think of her! Especially after crying at lunch! She'd only known them less than a day and she'd poured out her secrets!

Never mind. They'd said they'd stand by her. And at least they seemed to care! And Isabelle still wanted her to go round after school. She had to keep reminding herself that experiences with a few bad people didn't mean everyone was horrible!

She noticed Jace kept staring at her! Just occasionally she'd notice his eyes flitting in her direction. He probably wondered why she embarrassed herself sobbing at lunch! But it wasn't pity, hate or disgust in his eyes. She thought surprised It was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Clary we're gonna go with your idea!" Isabelle smiled at her.

"Great!" And the thing was she genuinely meant it. It meant they were accepting her. And they wouldn't go with a bad idea cause they felt sorry for her. It was a small boost to her slightly deflated confidence levels.

Suddenly she caught Jace staring at her again. She just stared back. Causing him to look away. Looking closer. Was that embarrassment on his face?

"Right class. I want you up and acting!" Professor Greydale clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Come on then let's dance!" Magnus enthused.

Jumping up from her position on the floor. She stood and watched as the rest of the group got to their feet. Isabelle and Alec unfurling their long legs from underneath them. Jace rising with a strange grace and ease, Magnus rising with a slow easy nature. Simon rising with a clumsy air. Almost falling back to the floor.

"So let's do this!" Simon enthused trying to get over the fall blustering over it. Clary warmed to Simon. He just seemed likable!

"Do you lot have any ideas?" Suddenly Professor Greydale was at Clary's side.

"Well Clary actually had the idea Professor!" Isabelle said proudly. "That's brilliant Clary. And what is this idea?" Professor Greydale turned to her.

"Well, I thought it could sort of be a beach party, in the evening, maybe with a barbecue? And we could run and dance in the thunder-for the enjoyment part!" Clary waited nervously for Professor Greydale's opinion.

"That sounds good. Maybe you could throw in a surprise twist at the end?" She smiled knowingly.

"What does she means surprise twist?" Simon said when Professor Greydale had walked away. He Sounded confused.

"Like I don't know! Maybe you and Izzy kiss!" Magnus sounded annoyed at Simon's confusion.

"Throw in something they won't be expecting! Basically, they'll just expect us to enjoy ourselves in a thunderstorm, but if we throw in something unexpected then who knows!" He added realising Simon was still a little confused. "Why don't we just go for it and see how it goes from there?" Clary said, before Simon could ask any more questions. "Sounds good to me!" Jace said smiling at her. Was he mocking her? Why would he agree with her when he quite clearly didn't like her, but, he did want to start again with her, she had to keep reminding herself not ever guy was Sebastian, although Jace did have some sort of problem with her, he had tried to make it up with her. Maybe I should stop being so negative about people? She thought. So she smiled back at Jace and said. "Let's get going then, otherwise we'll have to perform it with no idea of what's happening!"

**Jace's POV**

She'd smiled back! That was great! She'd returned his smile! Suddenly all he wanted to do was smile! All his other problems be-littled themselves in comparison.

All he could care about right now was that she'd smiled! Maybe it meant all hope wasn't lost!

Suddenly he wondered what it would be like to kiss her round, full red lips, he watched her lips as she spoke to Magnus, the way they formed the words.

Suddenly he realised Alec was speaking to him again and he wasn't listening, again!

"Sorry man! What did you want?" He turned to Alec Apologetically.

"Never mind, just concentrate for a bit before Izzy actually kills you!" Alec sounded concerned but didn't press the issue any further, probably hoping Jace would spill all later.

He planned to blame his inability to concentrate on the fact he was being kicked out and hope Alec went with it! He felt bad lying, but technically it wasn't lying it just wasn't telling the whole truth. Right? He just hoped Alec would be the solution or at least help him to reach one!

"Right so if everyone know's what they're doing?" Isabelle asked, staring pointedly at him.

"Sure!" He lied.

"What's the plan?" He whispered to Alec as they turned away from Isabelle, Clary, Magnus and Simon.

"We're lying around talking about I think it's a party we've been too, then there's some thunder, then it starts to rain and we begin to laugh and dance in the rain for a while okayy?" He sounded annoyed but he'd told him so that was a positive!

"So we'll all start lying down." Isabelle began.  
"Then just go with the conversation and I'll say something like oh it's raining then it'll thunder. Comprende?"

"I understand, can we just get on with it now!?" Magnus grumbled.

Jace switched off and stopped thinking as he threw himself into the drama.

They started lying down and talking 'looking up at the sky' then Isabelle jumped up with a cry of "Thunderstorm!"

Then he began to laugh, enjoying himself and pretending to run in the rain. Being pushed and 'splashed' by Magnus and Isabelle.

All the while he was extremely conscious of what Clary was doing. Watching as she threw her head back and laughed. Her green eyes crinkling at the edge. Her beautiful auburn hair curling and cascading down her back as she ran, all traces of the sad crying girl disappeared as she giggled and ran she was absolutely stunning.

Magnus giggling snapped him out of his reverie. He'd fallen over and was lying on the floor hysterically giggling. Alec offered him a hand and helped him to his feet.

Simon was running holding Isabelle's hand as they giggled, seeing Clary by herself he wanted to go over but hesitated for a second to long cause Isabelle dragged her round with her as Clary laughed, throwing her head back again.

Suddenly it was time for the performance. They began just as they did in 'rehearsal' when suddenly as it 'rained' Isabelle pushed Clary towards him and she tripped falling into his arms he pulled her close acting instinctively placing his hands on her back he began to spin around with her. Feeling her hair trailing down her back and over his hands.

When they'd finished the performance he was suddenly aware of everyone clapping. They'd loved it.

"That was very good. Maybe it could have done with more dialogue but I loved it all the same, thank you, you may sit down now" Professor Greydale said, gesturing for them to sit.

He watched Clary again as she took her seat. Back next to Isabelle she didn't look angry but she also didn't look ecstatic. He was confused. He settled back down to watch the rest of the performances.

He was surprised when the bell rang for gym. He hadn't realised how quickly the time had gone.

Filing out of the room Isabelle and Clary went with the girls to play tennis, the girls sport of the term while the boys filed off to the bottom of the field for athletics.

Athletics had to be one of Jace's favourite sports. He felt free and alive when he was running. He was good at it as well which was a bonus. He was the best runner in their year. And that wasn't even him boasting! That's what Professor Fairfield, the pe teacher told him!

Professor Fairfield made them stretch and warm up. Jace stood with Alec and Magnus. Simon went and stood with one of his 'band members.' Eric Jace believed his name was.

"Nice dancing with Clary!" Magnus smiled as he stretched a hamstring.

"Thanks." Jace's voice was guarded he didn't want people to know. Especially not Magnus! He was Clary's friend!

As he stretched hinself he looked down at the tennis courts. He spotted Clary and Isabelle almost instantly the closest court to them.

Isabelle's jet Black ponytail flying back as she stretched out to return Clary's serve.

Clary her hair pulled back and up into a rough ponytail. Wearing black, shorts and a plain white t-shirt-clearly borrowed from the pe department. The top was to big even from here, her shorts a little to short for her, showing slim pale legs.

Jace felt Alec hit him on the arm sounding annoyed Alec said. "Oi! Listen. We're going up to the track! You better explain this to me later!"

"Trust me my reason is legit!" Jace trudged up to the top of thr track without a backwards glance at the tennis courts.

_**And? There's so much I want to fit in. I can see this becoming a long story.**_

_**What did you think another long chapter.**_

_**Reviews? I want to know do you think we should have some malec and sizzy as well?**_

_**Guys, I now accept Beta requests! If you want me to Beta your story PM me and I'll give you my email.**_

_**Amelia xx**_


	8. Sport

_**Thank you to the worm in the apple for reviewing**_

_**pretty much e**__**very chapter! Also to Greygirl2358 and osnapitzbex for being really nice!**_

_**Also, sorry for any inconsistencies. Eg 2 Maia's (oops) I've been revising for exams and I still want to post this and I got confused! Sorry :/**_

**Clary's POV**

Clary was glad they were separated from the guys for gym. It meant she had time to get over the little thrill she had from Jace touching her back.

All he'd done was place his hands on her back through her clothing. It was amazing, her back still tingled from where he'd touched her. It was the first time she'd let a boy touch her, especially after what happened. And even then it was just a normal touch, as they span around.

She felt a little stupid that something as mundane as that had made her feel like she did.

She also still felt that she had to pretend to be annoyed at Isabelle for pushing her towards him, she didn't want to look like she fancied Jace! Especially when she'd only just met him.

"What did you push me into him for?" She asked Isabelle when they were getting changed.

Isabelle was quite happy to stand and have a conversation in her bra, Clary trying to change into the borrowed school's gym kit as quick as she could, trying to hide her thin flat figure. She wished she had even half the curves Isabelle had!

"It was the 'surprise' part! Come on. You weren't expecting it! And you have to admit it wasn't all that bad? Dancing with Jace, many girls would kill!" Isabelle pulling on her top couldn't understand why Clary was complaining.

"Alright. Anyway can I be your partner?" Clary asked slipping on her plimsolls trying to change the subject before she talked more about Jace.

"Sure! Can you play? Cause I really can't! Tennis is the one thing I don't get!" Isabelle smiled as she pulled on her pe shirt. Not seeming to notice the change in conversation.

"Of course not! I'm really uncoordinated!" Clary laughed trying her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Never mind it'll be a laugh!" Isabelle shrugged tying her own hair up into a tight sleek ponytail. And bending down to tie up her own gym shoes.

Clary followed Isabelle out of the changing room once they were both ready and together they collected rackets and a ball on their way to the courts.

Situating themselves away from the rest of the group at the far end of the courts Clary looked up the top of the field at the boys, limbering up. Ready for running. She couldn't spot Jace, Magnus or Alec amongst the boys.

There wasn't really much time to talk while playing although they did spend most of the time laughing as they missed!

"I can do gymnastics and dance! Just not return a tennis ball!" Isabelle was bent double, laughing, as she missed the ball again. Clary was laughing so much she couldn't serve for a few minutes.

Soon it was time to go back in and get changed. And as they filed out the courts Clary felt someone knock into her from behind. Turning around she saw Kaelie.

"Oops. Sorry ginger! Did I hit you?" She asked in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice!

"No, why? Did you mean to?" Clary replied, deliberately ignoring the ginger comment, keeping her face blank.

Kaelie glared at her. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, BITCH!" She looked like she was going to slap Clary but she just glared at her before walking off. Clary felt Isabelle standing behind her mouthing at Kaelie's retreating back.

"What have I done to annoy her? And what does she mean she know's what I'm doing?" Clary wondered aloud to Isabelle.

"Spoke to Jace I reckon! That bitch never got over the fact he won't date her! Don't let her jealousy get to you. And she's still trying to get with him, probably heard what happened in drama." Isabelle smiled appologeticly.

"She died her hair from blonde to dark brown a few months back, to see if Jace would prefer her like that!" Isabelle continued giggling.

Clary wondered why Jace wouldn't want to date Kaelie? She was exceptionally beautiful, probably just as beautiful blonde. A complete bitch but beautiful all the same. Slender but curvy tall but graceful.

Standing near Isabelle and Kaelie she felt rather short and stumpy. She had no boobs or a bum to speak off. Why couldn't she have been tall and slim like her mother? She didn't mind her red hair all that much, so long as it played nice! Sometimes the comments got to her but it was a defining feature that 'made her stand out', that and her eyes.

Never mind, she thought. At least I've never had to dye my hair or pretend to be someone else to get a guy. The thought made her smile and feel slightly as she followed Isabelle back to the changing room.

Her mind flitted back to Jace again, after dancing she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure seeing as he hated her, although after dancing she wasn't sure. Maybe he was just a little narky with everyone especially if he had to deal with girls like Kaelie!

She decided she'd definitely start over properly with him tomorrow and give him a second chance. Everyon edeserved one right? Especially since this was her own second chance!

**Jace's POV**

The feel of the wind in his hair, stinging his eyes, the muscles in his legs, pumping his arms, pulling ahead from the rest, the feeling of running was second to none for Jace.

He won all of his races and as they walked back to get changed it was just a stream of people slapping him on the back saying things like.

"Haven't lost it over the summer!"

"Well done man."

"Good job." "You did good man!"

"Better than ever!"

The last comment from the gym teacher. Professor Fairfield. He continued to say.

"Why don't you try out for the track team?"

Jace knew that was something he really didn't want to do. He ran for fun or cause hd could. He wasn't going to run when he was told so the school could have some glory or a trophy! So he replied.

"No thanks Professor. That's not my sort of thing."

Without a backwards glance Jace wandered back over to Alec's side. Together they walked back.

"What did Fairfield want?" Alec asked when Jace reached his side.

"Just if I wanted to join the track team."

"And? What did you say?" Alec asked, looking left at him.

"That it wasn't my sort of thing, then I walked off." Jace smiled.

"Why not? You're good at it?"

"Cause. I don't like being told what to do!" Jace's smile got wider and Alec smiled to and together they walked back into the changing rooms in companionable silence.

"You still driving me home?" Jace clarified, as they began to get changed, pulling his top off as they walked.

"Yeah... sure." Alec stalled slightly sounding annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Jace asked, as he repacked his kit. Pulling back on his top.

"No." Alec said, turning around and repacking his kit, almost as he if he didin't want Jace to see his face, Jace instantly pushed that thought out his head, why would Alec be annoyed? Maybe the fact that you've been a real arse today? A voice in his head asked. "Sorry man, I've been a real dick today!" Jace appologised to Alec. "No, It's fine, just promise you'll tell me later?" "Sure... I promise." He added on the end seeing the look on Alec's face.

"Come on then we've got to meet Izzy on the way." Alec said turning towards Jace his voice thawing.

They walked out the chaning room, Jace a few paces behind Alec. Jace looked out as they walked through the doors and out onto the carpark. The car park was full of students, walking towards buses and cars and some just standing around talking. Neither of them could see Isabelle so they went and stood by Alec's car. Alec leaned slightly on the doors and Jace subconsciously copied his stance. Alec and Magnus were the only 2 of the group who could drive, Magnus usually took the bus and so did Alec most of the time, but as it was the first day back Alec voluntered to drive him and Isabelle into school. Together they stood by the car looking out for Isbelle.

Then Jace saw her walking to the car with Clary of all people!

"What's Izzy doing with Clary? I thought she was on Magnus's bus?" Jace asked Alec.

"Well yeah but Isabelle's invited her round after school." Alec looked down at his shoes, avoiding Jace's gaze.

Then it dawned on Jace, he was facing a car journey back to Alec and Isabelle's with Clary!

Normally he wouldn't have gone. But given the circumstances he needed to speak to Alec.

A car ride with the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Shouldn't be to hard! He was laughing so hard inside!

**Clary's POV**

As they walked over to Alec's car Clary saw Alec leaning on a car. And next to him. Jace! What was he doing?

Then she remembered Magnus that morning saying that Alec probably would've driven them in.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jace riding with us?"

"Yeah he wants to talk to me and Alec." Isabelle said, not seeming to notice anything wrong.

Then Clary realised she'd be facing a journey back to Alec and Isabelle's in a car with Jace!

_**What did you think?**_

_**A little review would make my day and it doesn't take long! :) **_

_**I'm looking for a Beta for my new story, any takers? **_

_**Reviews? **_  
_**Amelia xx**_


	9. Car journey

_**Thank you for some really nice reviews. Keep them coming and Enjoy.**_

**Clary's POV**

She realised she had no choice, she was going to have to go back to Isabelle's. She still couldn't bring herself to hate Jace, maybe it was the fact he was so Goddammed gorgeous? Or maybe after what happened in drama?

She watched him pull out his phone and quickly send off a text. Then as they approached the car she felt her phone vibrate. It took her a couple of seconds to realise it would be from Jace. As she pulled out her phone her suspicions were confirmed. The text read.

'Looks like we're going to be starting again sooner than you think.'

A few hours ago she would've thought that rude and arrogant of him but now she knew that it was his weird sense of humour. Tapping out a quick reply just as they reached the car she said.

'Huh. Looks like you might be right.'

She registered the surprise on Jace's face when he read the text.

"Hey I'm Jace." He said smiling as he opened the car door for her.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She smiled back climbing in and sliding across to sit behind the passenger seat.

"I thought you two had already met?" Alec furrowed his brow looking confused.

"Um, well we had a bad start and now we're starting again." Clary spoke up before Jace could speak. She saw the surprise yet again on his face that she was standing up for him.

"Come on then are we going or what?" Isabelle asked, sliding into the passenger seat. Gesturing for Alec and Jace to climb into the car.

"Looks like your in the back with me." Clary smiled again as Jace climbed into the car.

Alec got in the front and started up the car and together they were off.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Jace turned to her.

"Brooklyn. New York." She replied, smiling again and turning to face him.

"Wow, big change moving here!" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, a lot quieter! You lived here long?"

"My whole life." Jace replied.

"Wow!" Clary was surprised and impressed. She couldn't imagine living in the same place her whole life, they'd moved around even when they lived in Brooklyn.

"Yeah, gets a bit mundane after a while. Not much to do in a little town!" Jace smiled.

"Sell it why don't you Jace?" Isabelle called back from the front of the car.

"Saying it like it is Izzy!"

"Now come on we've got Taki's and Pandemonium. It could be a lot worse!" Alec tried to stop any arguments.

"True." Jace glanced over at and a shiver ran down her spine. His eyes really were beautiful!

She couldn't help remembering the way they'd danced in drama. Spinning around the room laughing. His hands on her back. Her spine tingling. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

**Jace's POV**

She kept smiling at him, and she was talking to him. So he took this as a great sign so asked some questions. And she'd turned to face him and answered them!

She'd even stood up for him and not told Alec what a total dick he'd been. Isabelle had already been told and knew. But that wasn't the point!

He'd wanted to find more out about her and he had. Then she'd proceeded to ask her own questions, she even seemed interested and slightly impressed with his answers.

He didn't mention the fact that nearly half that life he'd lived in an orphanage. But only Izzy and Alec knew that. So why should he tell this virtual stranger? Even if he did fancy her like mad! That wasn't a good enough reason!

He'd managed to have a whole decent conversation with her! A huge improvement on that morning! And he hadn't snapped or yelled at her at all. Yet. He thought wrily.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Isabelle asked turning around in her seat to address both him and Clary. Popping his slightly pessimistic bubble.

Jace looked over at Clary before replying. He knew he was going to say yes, even if she said no. Whatever happened, he'd say yes! Dinner at the orphanage-if he got any-was never anything special!

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks Iz!"

Clary didn't even pause after Jace had finished before she said. "Sure. If that's okayy?"

"No. I thought I'd ask and then tell you that you couldn't have any!" Isabelle laughed before turning back around in her seat and saying something inaudible to Alec.

"So. How long have you and Alec been friends then?" Clary turned back to him smiling again.

"Most of our lives to be honest!" Jace replied. Leaning his head back slightly, wondering whether to ask her about friends from her old school.

"Wow! You do these things for the long haul don't you?!" Clary sounded impressed again.

He decided to bite the bullet and go for it. "So was it hard leaving Brooklyn and all your friends?"

Was it just his imagination or did she suddenly go pale? All the blood seemed to dissappear from her face for a second before returning, flushing her cheeks red. She took a deep breath before replying to him.

"I didn't really have many friends back in Brooklyn..." her sentence seemed to tail off.

"No. I can't believe that!" Jace was shocked. Why wouldn't she have any friends?

"Jace. Butt out!" Isabelle warned turning in her seat, tuning back into their conversation in the back.

"No Izzy, it's okayy... people will find out... especially if he's here." Clary voice took on a sadder tone.

Jace wanted to ask 'find out what?' And 'if who's here?' But he didn't want to piss off Isabelle and upset Clary, especially when things were going so well.

"Clary? Can I tell Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"Okayy." Clary spoke sadly.

"Jace, Alec will tell you later." Isabelle turned to him, a look on her face, he just couldn't place what the look meant.

Suddenly he realised this topic was now completely off limits. Trying to think of something to say to diffuse the tension he was glad when Alec said.

"Izzy, Jace isn't going for the track team!"

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been to happy with Alec saying that. But right now it was a brilliant way to break out of the awful awkward silence.

"What?!" Isabelle turned back around in her seat and continued saying. "Jace you're amazing at track! Why not just try out?"

Clary looked a little confused with the sudden change of topic, he noticed. But she leant forward in her seat, listening carefully.

"I can see where where your coming from, but to be perfectly honest I just can't be bothered. Not with finals coming up..." he began.

"Jace you could get into college on a sports scholarship!" Isabelle interrupted.

"Well yeah..." he couldn't really argue with that. He knew he'd need all the help he could get when it came to college. There was no way anyone was going to pay for him. And as much as he hated scrounging off people, he knew he'd have to come to terms with it eventually, unless he wanted to end up on the streets.

Fortunately for him he was saved from replying by Alec announcing 'we're here.'

Looking out the window he suddenly found they were in fact 'there' the journey had gone a lot quicker than he'd remembered.

"Jace... are you staying in the car all night?" Alec asked. Jace then realised the others had all gotten out the car and we're waiting for him before they went inside.

"Sorry, miles away." He said as way of explanation as he almost fell in his haste to leave the car.

**Clary's POV**

He was adorable when he got flustered, and he was a track superstar! But then she couldn't say it surprised her, hot boys were generally sports stars.

Although he was clearly having some internal battle over taking a scholarship. She wondered why he was so against it. The way Isabelle had said it she made it seem like it was his only choice. She wondered if his parents were refusing to pay?

She was thankful they'd changed the subject though. She was glad she wouldn't have to tell Jace but she was worried whether Alec would tell it justly and also about what Jace would think of her once he knew the real truth. That she was 'easy' or a 'tease.' But then if they were to be 'friends' then it was better especially if maybe one day he did like her more than that then maybe...

No she thought. I'm not going there that only leads to fawning and lusting from afar. Then sje knew she'd look stupi, just another love sick girl pining after the hottest boy. And there was no denying that Jace was the hottest, and probably the fittest boy.

She followed Isabelle up the path and looked up at the house for the first time since they'd arrived it was huge. 3 stories high, not including the attic! And many windows wide!

It made her house look tiny, and when they'd moved that was huge to her.

The sign next to the bell read 'the institute' Clary wondered aloud. "Why the institute?"

"Because back in the 1800's it used to be a school come house for orphaned Children. Called the institute. So the institute its been since then." Isabelle explained

"Oh cool. I live at just plain number 78." Clary smiled. As Isabelle unlocked the door.

**_Reviews maybe? Please! ツ _**

**_Amelia xx_**


	10. Explanations

_**Sofa? Couch? I went with couch!**_  
_**I think only one chapter this week cause of exams :(**_  
_**Sneek preview of the next one in the authors note at the end**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Clary's POV**

Following Isabelle into the house Clary was shocked by the shear proportions of it. A huge sweeping staircase-straight ahead as you walked in, marble floors, huge doors leading off to even bigger rooms.

Isabelle noticed the shocked look on Clary's face and laughed.  
"It's a little bit big!"

"A little bit! That's an understatement much!" Clary was impressed. She thought her house was big but this, this was huge!

"There's to many rooms! Half of them we never even use!" Isabelle smiled at Clary's reaction.

"Don't you guys ever get lost!?" Clary asked incredulously. Addressing both Alec and Isabelle.

She wondered how you could have rooms in a house you never even used? She wondered why Isabelle and Alec's parents chose such a big house, she personally didn't think she could ever live in a house this big, it seemed such a waste of rooms.

"Not any more! We did at first!" Alec smiled.

"It's so big!"Clary still couldn't get over the sheer size of it it was huge! Just then she heard Jace laughing behind her.

"What's so funny?" She turned to ask him.

"Your reaction, it's exactly the same as mine when I first came here!"

That softened Clary up a bit, she thought he was laughing at her cause she was a 'city kid' with no experience in big country houses. And he'd compared her to him! That was good right?

"Well, It is _HUGE_! And a really beautiful house!" She said to all of them.

"Thanks!" Isabelle smiled.

"Do you ever even see your parents in a house this big?"

"Yeah, but they travel a lot... so they're not here all that often." Alec said a little sadly almost wistful.

"Oh, sorry!" Clary said, and she genuinely meant it, she didn't mean to hit any nerves.

"Are they here today?" she asked.

"Yeah! And Max, our little brother." Alec cheered up a little at this.

"Aw, how old is he?" Clary asked, sensing this was a topic they would be comfortable discussing.

"Nine." Isabelle smiled proudly.

"Alec come with me and we'll do drinks and Jace and Clary can talk about their project and I'll talk to you about what you can tell Jace..."

"What do you guys want to drink?" Asked Alec.

"Just a diet coke please... if you have one! Clary added hurriedly.  
"Of course we do! And sure. Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll have the same please!"

Alec followed Isabelle out of one of the many doors leading off the main hall.

Clary watched as Jace seemed to disappear into his h e ad, thinking deeply about something, but all she really wanted to do was talk to him! She decided to stick with safe topics, so she took Isabelle's advice and said.

"So... History partners."

**Jace's POV**  
****  
She was so cute, she was almost bowled over by the size of the house.  
And she was so worried that she'd upset Alec, and she seemed genuinely interested in everything people had to say, maybe she was one of those genuinely nice people. He seemed to attract all the bitches to him. It might be nice to date a nice girl for a change.

Although he didn't want to hurt her. And she probably wouldn't want to date an orphan anyway, and if she did go out with him it'd be out of pity. And he Hated pity with a Capital H!

"So... History partners." Clary's melodic voice snapped him out of his negativity.

"Yeah, about that... sorry for snapping at you." he managed to put genuine feeling in his voice and was really pleased when she said.

"That's fine, just promise you'll work WITH me on this!?" He loved the emotion that naturally came through in her voice when she spoke, her had to work to put emotion in and sound normal but she naturally emphasised the words she needed to, she was adorable with the way she spoke. Her red lips forming the words and her eyes showing all her emotions.

"Sure. Course I will!" He said, quickly, realising he needed to reply.

"So when do you want to meet to work out the presentation?" She said, smiling, as she waited patiently for his reply.

That was when he knew it was going to be hard to explain why they'd never go to his 'house.'

He knew he sucked at explaining, maybe he should get Isabelle to explain his situation to her? Yes, he reasoned with himself, he definitely should,  
seeing as she was getting Alec to tell him the reason why she'd moved, it seemed serious, especially as she seemed like she was going to cry when they were in the car and he asked about it.

"I don't know I'll have a think and text you later."

Clary smiled at him at this, maybe she did actually like talking to him? He really hoped so!

"Come on then Clary let's go on up to my room." Isabelle suddenly appeared in the doorway, and handed them both their drinks.

At that moment he hated Isabelle. Just when he'd been properly talking to her!

"Isabelle could you explain to Clary where I live please?" He asked stopping to call over his shoulder, a pleading look on his face as he followed Alec through the door to the living room. Clary and Isabelle going up the stairs.

"Um. Okayy." Isabelle seemed a little baffled at why he would want her to say, and if she thought it was a bad idea she didn't say.

**Clary's POV**

"Isabelle could you explain to Clary where I live please?" Jace asked Isabelle stopping suddenly as he went to follow Alec through a door into an unknown room .

Clary was a little confused by this. Granted she'd asked him when they should meet to discuss the project, although why where he lived needed explanation she didn't know. But she figured she'd find out soon enough.

Following Isabelle up the stairs, careful not to spill her drink. She glanced back hoping to catch Jace's eye, maybe share a smile, help keep there earlier "almost" friendship going. Share one last smile before he found out what happened to he. But he'd gone. Already followed Alec through the door.

Feeling slightly disappointed she followed Isabelle down a long corridor and into a room she assumed was Isabelle's bedroom seeing as there was clothes, make up and jewellery over every available surface, including the floor.

Trying to look as though she hadn't noticed the mess Clary carefully picked her way across the room, and as she reached the bed Isabelle said.

"Sit here." pointing to a space on the bed, sweeping what could possibly be her pajamas? Onto the floor where they settled onto a pile of what looked to Clary like clean ironed clothes, although she could be wrong.

"Yeah... it's a little messy!" Isabelle smiled.

"So what did Jace mean, tell me where he lives? Why does it matter where he lives?" Clary asked, confusion on her face as she turned to Isabelle.

"Well, the things is, Jace doesn't really have a house as such to live in." Isabelle began.

Clary was confused, if he didn't live in a house where did he live? An apartment? Surely that wasn't something big that he'd have to get Isabelle to tell her?

"The thing is well, Jace is and Orphan... and he lives in the Orphanage on the edge of town."

Of all the things she'd been expecting Clary could honestly say she'd never expected this, if Isabelle hadn't told her she would never have known or even guessed.

Then she wondered why he thought that she needed to know. Also why he couldn't tell her himself? Maybe he was ashamed? No. Why would he be.

"To be perfectly honest. I wouldn't have guessed! And no offence to him. It's no big deal."

Isabelle seemed surprised by her response, it took her a minute before she said.

"Wow. Um. Normally people think it's a big deal. He doesn't normally tell people in case they treat him differently."  
Recovering from the shock a bit she said.  
"Good. Well I'm glad to know your not going to be a bitch to him about it."

Clary had to smile at this. She was a bit like Jace's sister. Protective of him but disinterested in some parts of his life.

"So who does know?" Clary asked.

Seeing suspicion on Isabelle's face she said.  
"So I don't say the wrong thing to the wrong person!" And she genuinely meant it. She didn't want to spill secrets. And if no one at school knew then she wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to destroy any chance she had with him by being a complete bitch.

Something in Clary's face made Isabelle want to trust her. She normally didn't trust new people but something about Clary made her like her and especially seeing as she told her what was probably her biggest secret at lunch. That was when she decided to go against her head and go with her gut instinct. So Isabelle said.

"No one at school knows so don't say anything there. If you do I will personally kill you!"

And Clary knew Isabelle meant it just like at lunch when she said if she ever saw Sebastian then she'd kill him, Clary knew she was 'deadly' serious.

**Jace's POV**

He glanced behind him after he'd called back to Isabelle but Clary wasn't looking. He had hoped to catch her eye, before she found out he was an orphan. But she didn't turn around so he quickly followed Alec into the living room.

Alec threw himself down onto a couch and Jace did the same placing his drink on the coffee table.

"So. Your problem first?" Alec asked.

"How about you tell me about Clary first, then we talk about my crappy problems?" Jace tried to sound nonchalant when mentioning Clary's name.

"Okayy sure. I'll tell you exactly how Izzy told me."

Jace wondered how bad it could really be. Granted it had made her cry, now he was really curious.

"So... come on then. Tell me." He tried to subtly hurry Alec on.

"Um. Okayy!" Alec looked a little confused but said.

"Okayy. So at her previous school Clary was dating this guy Sebastian? I believe his name was. But no one else knew."

Seeing the confusion on Jace's face Alec elaborated to the best of his ability.

"Cause he was a jock and she was a... well. Not a jock I guess."  
He took a deep breath before continuing.

"And then this one time they were making out and he tried to take it further and well she said no. But he persisted and um she tried to leave but he like grabbed her wrist, where she was wearing a bracelet and twisted it deep into her wrist screaming obscenities at her." Alec explained. "And when he did let her go her wrist was badly bleeding and now she has a horrid scar there. Which she then apparently got a tattoo above the scar that means fearless."

There was a pause before Alec added.

"And she thinks she may have seen him at school today, in the cafeteria."

Jace just stood there staring at Alec...

_**And? Don't hate me...**_

_**Next chapter**_  
_**Jace~ "Don't you think it's disgusting though?"**_

_**Review for a Pm of the next line, hopefully that's some incentive ツ**_  
_**Amelia xx**_


	11. Talking it over

_**Bad language from Jace and a little from Alec.**_

_**Thank you guys so much! You're all amazing! Keep the reviews coming!**_

**Jace's continued Pov**

Jace just stood there, staring at Alec shocked.

He would never have thought something that horrible had happened, and to someone as beautiful and genuine as Clary. If it was true and that little shit was at the school then he was fucking serious, he was going to beat the shit out of him, make him regret that he ever layed a finger on Clary, and especially if he had followed her the sick little shit!

"Jace. Man are you okayy? You look like you want to kill someone." Alec sounded wary.

"Trust me I do. I'm gonna make that fucking son of a bitch wish he'd never been born!" The disgust and anger in Jace's voice shocked Alec.

"Jace, you don't want to go crazy over this, you've only know her less than a day." Alec tried to keep his voice calm.

Yeah but she's the most genuinely nice person I've ever met, and the prettiest. And I just feel this intense urge to protect her. Jace wanted to yell. But instead in a disturbingly calm voice he said.

"Don't you think it's disgusting though? That nothing happened to him?"

"Yes I do. I think it's shit, but that's life, it's not worth getting kicked out of school over!"

Jace couldn't understand how Alec could just say 'I think it's shit" and that was the end of it. How could he not want to take Clary in his arms. Hold her tight and protect her. True he didn't want to get kicked out of school over it, but didn't the little prick deserve a good beating?

Jace made to get up off the sofa. To go and find Clary, to tell her he would make sure Sebastian didn't bother her, Alec took this movement the wrong way.

"Jace? Please tell me your not actually going looking for him?" Alec sounded really worried.

"No. Of course not! I'm going to find Clary, where'd Izzy take her?" Jace asked, realising there was to many rooms to trial and error search.

"I believe they went to her bedroom." Alec sounded resigned.

"Thank you." Jace said. "And will you be accompanying me?" The last part said with a small smile.  
"Yes I will. And I shall talk to Isabelle, wait..." Alec suddenly remembered. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter now. I can tell you that later!" And Jace was being honest, he didn't care about his problem now. It seemed stupidly small compared to the, what was basically, abuse Clary had suffered.

"Jace?" Alec's voice had a warning tone to it. "If you don't tell me now, I will physically tackle you to the floor." This said with a wry smile. "You said and I quote to the best of my memory." Alec made quotation marks with his hand and said

" 'Alec I need to talk to you and Isabelle later, I hate to do it, it's against my pride thing, but i'm going to have to ask for help.' So tell me why do you need help?"

Jace knew Alec wasn't joking when he said he'd tackle him to the floor. And it was technically possible. Alec was a lot broader than him.

Jace knew he was going to have to tell him, and hopefully Alec could help him solve the problem. Even if he wasn't the solution.

"The thing is... the Orphanage are throwing me out, and as much as I hate to ask, well. Can I stay here for a while?" It pained Jace to ask. He hated having to scrounge off other people, but this time he could see no other way around it.

"For gods sakes Jace! Of course you can! Stay as long as you like! Jesus, and I thought you were in trouble with the cops or something!" Alec almost sounded relieved.

"So I can stay here?" Jace clarified.

"Yes! Move your stuff in whenever. For as long as you like."

"Shouldn't you talk to your parents first?" Jace asked.

"Well probably." Alec admitted. "But I'm sure they'll be fine with it!" He shrugged.

Jace wanted to run now. Find Clary. Promise he wouldn't be like Sebastian! Promise revenge. But after Alec allowing him to basically live with him permanently he couldn't just run out on him.

Alec seemed to sense that he wanted to leave and he said.  
"Come on then. Didn't you want to go to see Clary? You can probably choose your room on the way. It's going to be so cool having you here!" The last part said with a smile.

Jace smiled thankfully at him and jumped gracefully off the sofa and followed Alec out the room.

When they reached the second floor Alec said. "You can probably have the room next to me. They all have there own bathrooms so... yeah. You probably already knew that!" Alec laughed lightly. If Jace didn't know him better it would've been nervous laughter but to Jace Alec was just overexcited at the thought of his best friend moving in.

Jace chose the bedroom next to Alec's, minimally furnished it was still more than he had in his room at the orphanage and probably twice the size!

**Clary's POV**

"No one at school knows so don't say anything there. If you do I will personally kill you!"

And Clary knew Isabelle meant it just like at lunch when she said if she ever saw Sebastian then she'd kill him, Clary knew she was 'deadly' serious.

Changing the subject Isabelle said. "What's it like in the big Apple? Brooklyn right?"

Clary, grateful for the conversation change, said. "Yep, Brooklyn born and raised. It's like here, only hundreds of times bigger!"

"I bet there's so much more to do there than here! And I bet they have a load of Starbucks! All we have is Taki's." Isabelle sounded wistful as she thought of coffee shops on every corner.

"There is so many coffee shops in the city." Clary was slightly wistful herself now. She missed good coffee. Coffee made at home just wasn't the same.

"Is the coffee from Taki's not good?" Clary asked.

"Not really it's not bad but their smoothies are to die for! Like I said I'll take you." Isabelle enthused when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Isabelle said, curiously.

The door opened and Alec stuck his head round the door and surveyed them sitting on the bed and he managed to look past the mess and say.

"Is now a good time? Jace wants to talk to Clary."

Clary wondered why Jace wanted to talk to her, maybe he was disgusted by what she'd let happen and he was going to make her stay away from his friends. No. She reasoned with herself, that didn't seem like the sort of thing Jace would do. Maybe he was going to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone that he was an orphan. Or... her mind reasoned, you just go and see what it is he wants instead of assuming the worst!

"Clary?" Isabelle looked at her questioningly.

"Oh. Yeah sure." She replied sliding off the bed and almost dancing her way to the door.

"Well. Um. I'll wait in here with Izzy and you and Jace can talk in the hallway. I guess." Alec seemed a little confused about what he should be doing as he slipped round the door and into the room, expertly stepping on the small uncovered bits of floor. He made his way to the bed and sat down, Clary noticed his long legs as he crossed them underneath himself.

Great. Clary thought wrily. Not only do I want Isabelle's figure I want her brothers legs! Smiling slightly to herself she left the room.

When she looked down the hall she couldn't see him at first. Then she saw him. Facing slightly away from her leaning on a wall.

His golden hair falling into his eyes, his arms hanging down by his sides. Before she could stare anymore he sensed her staring at him and turned around.

"I guess you know..?" She said, the exact same time as he did. They both smiled.

"You first." Clary said still smiling.

"So. You still alright to work with an orphan." Jace said this with a smile but Clary wasn't fooled. She didn't know how much her opinion was going to affect him, but honestly she didn't care. It made no difference to her.

"Jace. What difference does it make? No offence. It doesn't change anything. It just means we'll have to meet at my house or Taki's?" And she truly meant it, she didn't care if they had to meet at her house every time, to her she was incredibly grateful they were on speaking terms and she was actually aloud to work with someone like him! She knew there was no way she could stop herself, she was falling for him.

**Jace's POV**

"Jace. What difference does it make? No offence. It doesn't change anything. It just means we'll have to meet at my house or Taki's?" She sounded so sincere. And her eyes, she truly did speak through her eyes. After everything she'd been through. And she was still a kind, genuine, honest person.

"I don't want to talk about me Clary. I want to talk about you." He said, rather bluntly.

"Um. Oh. Okayy..." she now looked worried- it made him feel bad for being so bloody blunt! He knew this was one of those moments when you wished you could take back your words. Sometimes he wished he thought before he opened his mouth.

"No. I mean. Clary. Well. You..." for the first time in his life he couldn't think of the words to express himself. The anger he was feeling. But also how protective he felt of her. And the injustice he felt on her behalf that nothing had happened to that shit.

"Yes?" Clary was looking really worried now. Her beautiful eyes eyeing him warily. She probably thought he was about to blame her he realised.

Jace decided to start with the fact that he didn't hate her. It was Sebastian he hated! It was definitely possible to hate someone you've never even met before. Especially if they'd done something as sick and twisted as that to someone as genuinley nice and just beautiful as Clary. He just couldn't get his head round why someone would do that to ANYONE!

"Clary. I don't think any less of you. I mean. I feel so angry at Sebastian and I want you to know I don't think any of this is your fault."

At this silent tears started to roll slowly down Clary's face.

_**REVIEW?!**_


	12. Contact

_**I want to thank you for all the nice reviews and all the follows and favourites! Keep them coming! You're amazing! I hope you like this chapter! ;)**_

At this silent tears started to roll slowly down Clary's face. Rolling slowly down from her eyes. She didn't seem to notice as she stood and looked down at the- floor as if she was ashamed.

Jace was thrown. He suddenly for the second time in his life, and the second time that day didn't know what to say _again_. This wasn't like him! He had a response for everything-but this he realised.

His gut was telling him to reach out, embrace her, pull her close, wipe the tears from underneath her eyes, brush away her worries.

His head screamed at him that it would be to much. He thought he should maybe just check she was ok. Maybe she wouldn't want to be touched, especially after what happened.

So instead he settled with lightly touching her arm- and with genuine concern in his voice said. "Clary what's wrong? I'm sorry. Please." His voice cracked slightly when he said PLEASE.

"It's just." She sniffed raising her head to look at him. "It is my fault. I didn't tell anyone about us dating and he knew that. He used it to his advantage. He knew I was weak. He... he." She broke off dropping her head back down to look at the floor-her voice sounding chocked. Jace decided to screw rarional thinking and follow his gut instinct.

He reached out and pulled her towards him as he stepped forwards himself. He felt her sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his arms around her back and felt her head rest in the hollow next to his shoulder. Her hair was gently brushing his chin. She was shaking slightly against him, her breaths short and quick-her chest rising and falling against his.

He placed his hands back onto her lower back, where he'd placed them when they'd been when they were dancing-only a few hours ago. He was surprised when he felt her hands placed cautiously and gently onto his own back.

He felt her breathing slow and he tilted his head slightly to look down at her, she raised her head slightly and looked into his eyes with her own beautiful green eyes, slightly watery but she was smiling slightly.

Slowly he leant his head down to hers. And if he wasn't mistaken she raised her head slightly up towards him. He raised his right hand and using his thumb slowly wiped the tears from under her eyes.

He registered the shock and surprise in her eyes. Yet neither of them broke their eye contact.

He lowered his head a little more and their lips met. He saw her close her eyes and he closed his own, and lost himself deep into her.

**[that last part from] Clary's POV**

"Clary. I don't think any less of you. I mean. I feel so angry at Sebastian and I want you to know I don't think any of this is your fault." Jace spoke. She could hear true emotion in his voice.

Then she couldn't stop herself all the tears she held in since moving. The abandonment of the little friends she'd had. The disgust in people's eyes when they found out what had happened. All the horrid things people had said and done. It all became to much, just a little bit of sympathy from someone who didn't know the whole truth just got to her. And silent tears began to roll slowly down her face.

She looked down at the floor, to try and stop Jace from seeing her like this, sobbing like a small child because someone had been nice to her.

Jace reached out and lightly touched her arm when he said. "Clary what's wrong? I'm sorry. Please." His voice seemed to crack when he spoke. He sounded worried.

"It's just." She sniffed slightly, trying to stem the flow of tears. She raised her head again to look at him. "It is my fault. I didn't tell anyone about us dating and he knew that. He used it to his advantage. He knew I was weak. He... he." She broke off. Unable to continue coherently.

Times seemed to stand still. Everything moving slowly as Jace reached out towards her and pulled her towards him.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his arms around her back and she subtly tried to rest her head gently against the hollow next to his shoulder.

She felt his chin lightly brushing her hair. She was shaking slightly trying to control her breaths, which were currently short and quick, she could feel her chest rising and falling against his-his breaths deep and slow. She felt him place his hands onto her lower back, where he'd placed them when they'd been when they were dancing earlier.

Cautiously and gently she slowly wrapped her arms around him placing them on his back. She inhaled and smelt him, he smelt slightly coppery but almost like sunshine, not that sunshine had a smell but if it did it would smell like Jace Herondale.

She felt her breathing slow as she concentrated. In and out. In and out. She felt him look down at her, she raised her head slightly to look up at him. Her eyes still watering as she looked into his beautiful golden eyes, which were looking full of concern deep into her own boring green.

A voice in her head piped up 'aren't you glad you barely wear make up? Or you'd look like a panda.' This made her smile slightly.

Slowly he leant his head down to hers. Suddenly she was confused. Was she supposed to meet him in the middle. Did she go onto tiptoes? She stopped panicking. Tried to switch off the stupid thoughts running around her head and raised her head slightly up towards him.

She was shocked and pleased when he raised his right hand and used his thumb to slowly, carefully and gently wipe the tears from under her eyes.

He lowered his head and their lips met. She knew you were supposed to close your eyes, so she did. Sparks exploded behind her eyes. She knew it was cliché but this was it. Maybe he was even the one? No kiss she'd ever had before had come anywhere near this, the passion and excitement.

She pressed her mouth hungrily to his. They fell against the wall, his back against it. His hands tangling into her hair. She raised her hands, stroking the back of his neck, his hair, his back. She felt his tongue light as a feather against her lips pressing gently, curiously.

She opened her mouth and there kiss became fiercer, more passionate as they tangled together, bodies pressed tight against the wall as she pushed against him hungry for more.

She moaned against him, and felt him smile against her lips as he tilted his head and furiously kissed her back with such intensity she knew there was no doubting he too was enjoying himself!

She was so deeply lost in their kiss that she didn't notice when the door to Isabelle's room opened and Isabelle and Alec appeared in the doorway.

She suddenly heard Isabelle laugh. "So much for 'talking' " Isabelle made quotation marks with her hands, she was still smiling, Alec stood behind her-he looked at them incredulously, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ah yes." Jace even had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Happy more than anything but Clary knew the embarrassment was there in the light blush across his golden arches of cheekbones.

"We should probably talk." Jace smiled at her showing beautiful white teeth his lips red, she blushed slightly thinking of where his lips on hers only moments ago.

"Probably yes." She smiled back.

"Do you need us to watch you? Cause as much fun as it must be for you two to suck face you do need to talk." Isabelle smirked.

"Actually all the sexual tensions dispersed now thank you Izzy we can have a nice civil conversation now. Without wanting to make out with each other." Jace smirked back.

Clary blushed a deeper red. They were discussing this just as if it was a normal conversation topic!

"Guys your making Clary blush!" Clary was surprised when Alec came to her rescue.

"Sorry. Maybe we should go and talk now?" Jace asked her turning away from Isabelle and leaning on the wall-the same wall he'd been pressed up against a few moments earlier.

"Go on. Off with you." Isabelle winked.

"Why don't you go to the library?" Alec suggested.

"I think we shall." Jace beckoned to Clary and with a quick look back at Isabelle, who nodded her of, she followed Jace down the corridor and through the house to the library.

In normal circumstances she would've been shocked at the thought of a house with a library! But right now she was replaying that kiss over and over again in her head, the hunger, excitement, passion, furiousity and the just plain curiosity.

She was so lost back in the moment of the kiss that she didn't notice Jace had stopped outside a door and had turned to face her, so lost in fact that she walked straight into his chest.

"Hey. Careful there." He smiled looking, almost caring, at her as she flushed and stepped back.

"Sorry, So is this the library?" She asked looking at the door they were standing in front of for clues.

Jace didn't answer her, he just pushed open the door and stepped back, allowing her to enter the room before him.

Clary was amazed by the size of the room. It was huge rows upon rows of books lined the walls and bookcases, Clary was certain that every book ever written was on those shelves somewhere. Looking down the shelves there didn't seem to be any order or sense to the way they were layed out.

"Awestruck are we?" Jace chuckled, following her into the library.

He walked past her and to a couch and table hidden away, behind the bookcases, in the far corner of the room, he gestured for her to sit down.

Clary settled herself down onto the couch, Jace did the same, on her left hand side. Sitting close enough to her that their arms where almost touching. Making all the little hairs on her arms stand on end.

"Why don't we start with you this time?" Clary asked once Jace was settled, one arm thrown over the back of the couch, his hand casually resting on her right shoulder.

He began to trace slow circles on her shoulder and neck and then he said. "Well what's Isabelle already told you?"

_**Annnddddd? Loved it? Hated it [hopefully not!] Review!**_  
_**Amelia xx**_


	13. Jace hears the truth

_**Chapter 13! Unlucky for some,hopefully not this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Clary explains her scar to Jace**_.

**Jace's POV**

He began to trace slow circles on her shoulder and neck and then he said. "Well what's Isabelle already told you?"

It was almost subconscious he barely realised he was drawing the circles it was almost like a reflex action. He shoulder was there and it seemed to him like the thing to do.

"She explained that you're an orphan, and you live on the edge of town." Clary said. She looked worried if she'd upset him.

His face clouded over with annoyance for a second. Annoyed at how sweet she was and how much she cared about the feelings of others! He didn't deserve her compassion and he knew it.

Their kiss though. That wasn't pity. That was... he couldn't even think of words to describe how he'd felt. And he was pretty damned sure Clary felt the same! The passion. All he wanted to do was kiss her, take her in his arms and... no. He thought, they needed to discuss this before anything else happened.

"Did she explain why I'm there?" He asked her, returning his mind back to the subject in hand. Trying to find out what Isabelle had said of him. Whether she'd warned Clary off of him? He doubted it but he wanted to be sure.

"No." Clary said, and he noticed a cute little crease appearing between her eyes as she attempted to remember if Isabelle had told her anything more.

"Ah." Now Jace wished Isabelle had told her more. He was always good with his words, but never when explaining his life.

He knew he would have to start at the beginning but...

"Jace. You don't have to tell me today. Okayy? You can tell me another time. When, when you know what you want to say." Clary turned to him smiling nervously.

I want you to feel like you can trust me. I want to open up to you. Tell you all my feelings. Explain my emotions. He wanted to say. He wanted her to know, but right now he didn't have the words. He was better at explaining himself in writing. Suddenly he had an idea what if he did just that. Wrote her a good old fashioned letter?

"Clary." He began, looking away from her, and towards the far book lined wall. Taking his hand away from her shoulder. "I do want to tell you and I hope you can trust me when I say that I will tell you. It's just that I can't tell you now. I need to think about what to say. Would it be okayy with you if I were to write you a letter?" He turned to face her now, expectant.

"Jace that's fine! You don't even have to tell me! I'm sorry I'm such a sharer. I talk to much! I mean I shouldn't have told anyone about it. And now you'll all think I'm weird... and I'm babbling aren't I?" She slowed and dropped her head.

"Clary no. No one thinks your weird. I want to know. Wait that sounds weird... I mean I'll listen!" Jace found himself babbling on and almost unable to stop.

"Are you sure. And. Well I'm sorry if I cry again." She looked down at her knees.

"I promise I won't be horrible!" Jace said, gently placing his hand on her knee.

Clary raised her head and smiled sadly at him, it was like a physical punch. The sadness was written all over her face. All her pain and suffering was shown in that one sad smile it was like a kick directly into Jace's gut.

**Clary's POV**

He wanted to know. Maybe he truly was a nice person. She knew whatever she'd originally thought she was going to tell him.

She raised her head and smiled sadly at him sadly taking in all the details of his face, so she could draw him. And who knows this might be her last chance to be up close to him. Sure they were history partners but he could surely request a change-if her story... _Well maybe you should hurry up and tell him or you'll nver know!_ She thought.

"Right well. If you're sure?" She asked him looking for any uncertainty she could use as a excuse not to say. The only emotion she could see on his face was compassion and a slight curiosity.

"Clary. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to!" Jace squeezed her knee. That was something she knew she could get used to. Close physical contact and kissing with Jace!

"But I don't want you to think the worst of it. I want you to know what really happened not to have to imagine."

"Well if you're sure." Jace looked uncertain.

"Back at my last school I was a complete 'geek'" Clary made quotation marks with her hands. "And then there was Sebastian. He started to take an interest in me and I was flattered. Soon were dating. But we never went anywhere. Just stayed in at his house. And now I realise it's cause he didn't want to be seen out with me."

She paused for a minute looking over to check Jace's reaction and collect her thoughts Jace's eyebrows were drawn together, creasing his forehead as he waited for her to continue.

**Jace's POV**

Jace sat silently anticipating the whole story from Clary's point of view.

"He started to want more from me. Things I wasn't comfortable with like trying to make me send him pictures of myself with no clothes and I always said no maybe another time. I always hoped he'd get bored and leave the subject alone. And then one day we where at his house. We were kissing on his bed it was like it always was we'd just go up to his room and make out. He started to take off my top. I pulled away and he grabbed my wrists, stopping me from pulling away."

Jace saw tears gathering under Clary's eyes and watched as she blinked rapidly stopping them from spilling over.

Jace placed his arm silently back around her shoulders. A small attempt to comfort her as she remembered a horrific part of her life for the second time in one day and she probably didn't even want to.

"I used to have this bracelet it was wire with a few beads on it. I would wear it all the time. But when he grabbed my wrists he started to twist. Chinese burning me I think. The wire began to cut into my wrist cutting deep into them. As he began twist harder the blood was running down my arms. I cried out for him to stop. But all he did was climb onto me. He pinned me down. All the time twisting harder, pushing the bracelet into my wrist. He just smiled as watched the tears roll down my face. He just watched as I cried harder he began twisting more and more viciously. Then when he let go and climbed off me he slapped me. Called me a bitch, cock tease, a slut. He said it was all my fault. That I was asking for it. I ran out his house and onto the streets. Everyone was looking through me as if I wasn't there, pretending they couldn't see me was there way of not getting involved."

Jace was in shock. What Alec had described was horrible but this. This was fucking disgusting! Seriously what the fuck? Who even thinks that's fucking okayy? He was right Sebastian was a sick little shit! Jace started to tell Clary so.

"Clary. Why the fuck would he...?" Clary silenced him saying.

"Please. If I don't finish I never will."

Jace squeezed her shoulder letting her know he understood and was going to be silent and let her continue.

"He told all the school that I'd had sex with him and wanted more but he didn't so that's why he 'dumped' me. I only had a few close friends but even they believed him, and why shouldn't they I mean I hadn't even told them we were dating!"

Jace watched Clary blink rapidly again and felt her breathe quickly before she continued.

"And the cut scarred over into a horrible scar." Clary pulled up her sleeve and showed him a dark angry scar running across her pale wrists across the green and purple veins, the veins that'd been cut open to create the deep jagged scar. Clary drew his eyes, pointing her finger, to a tattoo just above the scar a swirling mass of black lines.

"Just before we moved when it had healed over to a silver scar I went and had this done. Because I used to see him standing outside my house, just watching me, I think he was waiting till he could get me by myself. Mom and Luke decided the best thing to do was to move."

They where both silent for a while. Jace thinking of something he could say that would comfort Clary in anyway shape or form.

"So what does the tatoo mean?" Jace whispered. Worried about snapping the silence that had fallen around them. Hoping this wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"It means fearless." Clary murmured resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well that's certainly one thing you are!"

_**Yeah I know you'd already heard most of it but I wanted to put in Jace's reaction. Sort of a filler. I hope to introduce Sebastian some time soon.**_  
_**So review!? What did you think? **_  
_**Amelia xx**_


End file.
